The Mist in the Stable
by BytheBayGirl
Summary: For one Selendris 'Selene' Potter, she could use magic. Ever since she knew little magic and started reading X-Men Comics that she took to imitating what was in comics after reading enough. That had been her ticket to freedom...and the fact that she was elementally-attracted to a certain Bucking Horse. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Girl and the Horse

For a child...

Their upbringing determines their personality.

They are basically a blank, white canvas, with a painter and the color he has determining what picture a child can be.

Thus for one Selene Potter, she who grew up the Cinderella and Matilda under her relatives' custody...

...her painting was focused on two things...her well-being and self-preservation.

She sought and read books regarding survival and much-needed life skills.

When she was confident in those chances, she began acing her schoolwork, beatings be damned and snuck in letters urging her teachers to see the pattern regarding her absences and if they figure it out, they should do the right thing.

When some teachers figured it out, they talked about it in the Faculty Room after one long year...and they stormed Number 4 with Police and some Reporters.

What they found, was something she was banking on.

Her situation aired out in the media because Selene tried the usual way to attract attention to her situation, her helpers mysteriously disappear or her case forgotten.

She knew something was at work, hellbent on keeping her here.

Someone with...magic.

She knows.

She has magic.

Survival aside, she read comic books with magic or anything related to ability like X-Men.

She began practicing on her own too and began protecting her mind with her new powers while in custody of the law due to her situation...unaware that she caused quite a scandal in the media...of two worlds, not just one world.

And a month before her 11th birthday, a lot of people came to see her while she was in her hospital room in London.

'Selene! These officials wants to meet you.' said a nurse with a forced smile.

Not that she could blame her.

These people have...questionable fashion sense you'd have trouble believing they're officials too.

'Officials?' she asked in utter skepticism.

'Er, we really are but hey, its cold.' said one of the robed men. 'Winter and all.'

'Let's start with introductions.' said the middle-aged woman. 'I am Amelia Bones, Director of Law Enforcement and we are here about your situation Ms. Potter...and on behalf of our society, we apologize for failing to see your situation sooner.' she said, utterly sorry. 'We are here to explain as much as possible but...what are those things in your arms?' she asked, looking at her Dextroses warily.

Selene wondered if this woman has never been to a hospital all her life. Lucky woman.

'Oh these? I was told its for my Malnutrition Treatment. The tubes and needles stuck in me is for Intravenous Therapy. See these plastic tubes linking to that bottle up there?' Selene pointed out. 'They are nutrients directly injected into my body through my veins. This therapy will not stop until my weekly laboratory results declare me medically-OK.'

'Ah...'

'Its a bothersome discomfort but an evil necessity anyway.' Selene sighed. 'So what's going on ma'am?'

'Let's start with our society, shall we? And we'll progress from there...'

Thus, Selene learned of the Magical World, about her parents(these officials were incensed with the lies the Dursleys fed her when they were put on trial as her parents died tragic heroes), and who she was to them, and they never dreamed her situation would happen.

'So...magic huh? Then have you found out who was responsible for keeping me with them?' Selene asked Madam Bones with a steely gaze. 'I tried everything. Everything to bring my situation to light but anyone who helps me mysteriously disappears! Police records also vanish and the police having no memories of it whatsoever. So I took another step though it took me a whole year this time, and it paid off.'

'WHAT?!'

'Rest assured we WILL find out who's doing this, Ms. Potter.' an Auror swore. 'But how did you do it?'

'The Dursleys hated me outshining their incompetent son. So at the expense of beatings,' the officials flinched horribly, 'I left letters in the Faculty Room during recess, in my teachers' chairs.' said Selene darkly. 'I told them to see a pattern in my acing quizzes and exams, and my absences in school. When I ace quizzes and exams, I get a beating and locked up for days with just water, and Petunia lies to school that I'm sick. When the teachers put it together, they stormed Number 4 with police and some reporters and on that day, Vernon was using me for stress relief because he failed a business deal and I was black and blue since I'm always blamed for anything gone wrong in their lives. My saviors were pissed and my situation was so public that cover-ups are impossible this time as I intended. They will not disappear like my previous helpers.'

'I see...we will investigate that matter, we promise you.' said Madam Bones, getting more livid by the revelations as something is clearly at work here. 'But regarding your hospitalization, St. Mungo's is much more efficient.' she fretted, 'Your injuries and malnutrition will be healed within two days!'

'Yes, but I'm not too sure about being brought to magical society just yet...for obvious reasons.' said Selene with a grimace. 'They'll make an exotic zoo animal out of me! No way! I'd rather stay here.'

'...she has a point boss. Privacy just don't exist where we're from.' said another Auror. 'Rita Skeeter.'

'I suppose.' Madam Bones sighed. 'But for now, we will put this hospital under Fidelius with myself as Secret Keeper for her safety.'

'Yeah, and keep me away from people with unusually-deep interest in me too. Too interested beyond healthy levels.' Selene requested. 'I'm a target for Child Exploitation as we speak. Please help me using all laws possible. Even obscure laws and play dirty. I survived by playing dirty and they will do the same, no doubt.'

'Ah, a budding Slytherin.' the third Auror chuckled. 'I understand where you're coming from.'

'We have a lot of work to do then.' said Madam Bones. 'I can see that happening too.' she griped. 'Our department will be busy boys.' upon bidding Selene farewell, she was left alone with occasional nurse visits to replace her drips and delivering her meals, and helping her bathe by removing her many attachments so she could do the deed herself, and then re-apply her needles again after. And she could read books and magazines to keep her from getting bored when she's awake.

She spent much of her time sleeping as her medications make her so sleepy.

Due to her choices, she was months late into her first Hogwarts year, so she would go next year, using the current year to recover in hospital, and then accompanied in shopping by a fresh Hogwarts Graduate by the name of Nymphadora Tonks who was her distant cousin through the Black Family. After a thorough magical and personality check, she would be in the custody of the Tonks Family. Her cousin would soon join the Auror Academy to become an Auror. And with them, are two fresh Auror Graduates, their duty being bodyguards.

Right now, she's shopping for clothes she actually likes, after using Manegro Potion to regrow her hair after shaving it all off as due to malnutrition, her hair...is dry, wiry and ugly. Now her hair is shoulder-length and healthy. But she took a 'chunk' of her fortune, converted it into muggle money, and shopped in London's boutiques.

'Wow, you got high taste in clothes.' Tonks remarked, eyeballing Selene's choices.

'When you showed me what Diagon Alley has to offer while I'm invisible, I had to put my foot down.' Selene huffed. 'They're all hilariously outdated you'd stand out by simply being fashionably outdated, you'd be laughed at out here! Well, if you're gonna be an Auror, blending in two worlds will be your first lesson from moi, starting with fashion!'

'Oh bugger, you're not going to let me live this down are you?'

'Nope!'

Needless to say, the officers got quite the fashion lecture from a kid of all people...as they went from shop to shop.

However, during eating in a fancy restaurant for the rich that got the officers gawking as they've never been to a high-class place before...much less have the chance to eat in an All-You-Can-Eat Asian Buffet Restaurant for a set price!

'I always wanted to eat out in places like this!' Selene chimed. 'I was curious about Gourmet Food my whole life I don't even want to look at fast-food!'

'So today's dresses and shoes and ahem, unmentionables...what's our target tomorrow Selene?' Tonks asked her.

'Our target tomorrow is casual wear and matching shoes, then on the final day is Cold Season Wear.' Selene quipped when suddenly, a young man around Tonks' age came in with a toddler sitting on his shoulder, flanked by men in black.

'Whoa, check that out mate...'

'You see really rich folk in here, we stand out like a sore thumb huh?'

'Selene? Selene?' Tonks croaked out as Selene was STARING at the teenager, struck. 'Oh hell, what a time to be struck by puberty cousin! Can't blame you, he's good looking...' she sweatdropped.

The infant spoke to the boy in a foreign language...and they looked at them that got them nervous and Selene blushing stark red as the blonde hunk approached her.

'Hello little principessa.' he greeted with all his charm, taking her left hand into his. 'Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dino Cavallone.'

'S-Selendris Potter...hello.' Selene squeaked nervously.

'Hey, you're making our young charge nervous mate and aren't you like, too old for her?' one of the aurors sputtered.

'Fufu, its a perfect match.' the infant spoke, startling the bejeezus out of them.

"The baby can talk straight?!"

'Selendris, is it?' the baby spoke in a rather crisp, professional manner. 'You are a perfect match for my student here,' the aurors and Tonks' eyes popped at him for his words. '-heir to the Cavallone Family and we wish to get to know you better.'

'Oh my god, if you're thinking marriage, have a talk with my parents first!' Tonks cried in hysterical freakout while poor Selene fainted. 'She's under my parents' custody!'

The foreigners fell silent and trying hard not to laugh.

'Ahaha, its not marriage she's matched with me with...' Dino chuckled. 'Its something else though I can't speak of it due to laws of my society...however, given the situation I can only talk to Signorina Potter about it as its legal only to her and we have to gain permission to talk about it with her family first.' that got the interest of the Aurors as the man with glasses took out smelling salts to rouse the poor girl.

'OK, I'm not dreaming, I'm engaged so soon...' Selene squeaked. 'Dora, Uncle Ted won't strangle him won't he? He seems nice...'

'We'll call for your parents and take home the shopping Ms. Tonks.' said the Aurors. 'Stay here with Ms. Potter.'

'Duh, I will, her future is on the line here and I'm her chaperone!' thus their bodyguard left with all the shopping.

'Oh dear, this escalated though I'm glad Signorina Potter's willing to consider...' Dino smiled. 'So as her relative, may we have a background check?'

'Well...Selene didn't have a good childhood for the past ten years of her life.' said Tonks glumly. 'Since her parents' death, she was given as an infant to her mum's sister who's a real piece of work with her husband. Basically she's the Cinderella and Matilda, plus child abuse.' the party froze. 'Selene craftily got her teachers' attention for help by making them see a pattern in her schoolwork and absences...and they caught her Uncle Vernon in the act. It was a scandal six months ago and she just got out of hospital, wanting to shop for real clothes instead of those oversized castoffs she put up with for years, and my parents recently got custody of her. Her case is on the news that got the law cracking down on homes to catch hidden child abuse cases like hers.'

They did NOT expect to hear that. They were rather hoping they were simply out shopping and dining!

'I'm sorry to hear that...' Dino shook his head in dismay. 'But has she recovered well, Signorina?'

'Yeah, but she needs to put on more weight, she's terribly underweight. Bloody bastards starved her for years she's more than eager to have tasty food for once.' said Tonks darkly. 'She's gonna be 12 soon though she didn't look the part...malnutrition stunted her so she didn't buy much clothes incase she grows more.'

'...understandable.' the baby mused, looking at Selene who was looking all awkward in her seat. Indeed, she did NOT look twelve, she looked nine! 'If things work out, she will come home with us. Rest assured Dino will treat her well as she is now Family.'

Tonks took note that the word was spoken with a capital letter to it in emphasis.

Until her parents got here, the group moved to a larger table, and the women's orders moved

When the Tonks' came, plus Bodyguards...

...what came next was Selene's panicked outburst...around the same time the infant took out his gun...

'DOWN! NOW!'

Gunfire ensued!

'Bloody hell!' the Aurors cried as the foreigners opened fire, causing panic in the cafe, while Dino calmly took out a checkbook and cheerfully wrote down an amount.

'Usual day for you huh?' Tonks swore as her parents covered her and her little cousin with their own bodies while the Aurors also took out their own guns but unlike the foreigners, they clearly can't shoot the broad side of a barn.

'Well, a lot of people are enemies of my clan, having assassins is a usual thing in my life, that's all.'

'I think we'll wait for a few years before letting Selendris live with you!' Ted Tonks choked. 'Get them out of your hair first!'

'That's a reasonable request, but until then, let's make it binding shall we?' Dino smiled cheerfully. 'I'm looking forward to having her in my Family when we kill off all my assassins. Today, let's get to know each other.'

'Selendris, good job in sensing irritants. You would really do well with us.' the baby praised the embarrassed-looking child before he glowered at the adults. 'As for the lot of you... **re-training is in order or else**.'

'Eep...'

"What's with this baby sounding all authoritative? And worse, we actually feel it!"

The witches and wizards can feel his authoritative aura, a true superior to their subordinate.


	2. The Mystery of Selene

The Mystery of Selene

Ministry of Magic, DMLE...

When the Rookie Aurors reported how their day went to their boss...

Amelia Bones pinched her nose.

First day shopping, and their young charge is magically and elementally-attracted to a blonde foreigner who was scoping out future family members for his clan. The Tonks and the young family head made a deal, although until he cleans up his backyard, they justifiably will NOT let Selene live with him. The Tonks and the Aurors understandably freaked out at the gunfight while Selene was as cool as a cucumber about it, not once panicking or crying.

Apparently, it was because she was dying every single day of her life she really doesn't fear death. But she DOES want justice. She was fine and dandy with getting shot if she ever was, but she didn't want the young man she was attracted to be shot.

And he frequently gets attacked by muggle assassins he could cheerfully stay calm and write checks to pay off the damages, but Selene was the first to sense danger, along with the 'weird infant' the boy was with. So the infant praised her, while growled at them to re-train or else!

He even wrote down homework for them to do actually.

Her Aurors confirmed that the infant is human through subtle spell-checking, but a ridiculously capable and strong infant, having joined the shootout, and the foreigners listened to his authority and nervous of said infant.

But he has a rather vague statement made.

'She can bring her imagination to life?' Madam Bones asked, baffled.

'Yes, that's what that freaky baby told her.' said an Auror. 'It must be her ability through her relationship and bond with that young man after getting magically-attracted to him. Or he's aware of magic we have no idea.' he said.

'I see...very well, keep an eye out on things during shopping.' Madam Bones instructed. 'Keep an eye until your mission ends on the third day. By the way, let me see what the infant left you.' they forked over their papers...which she copied down. 'Mm. I'll change the Auror Academy Course before term starts in a few weeks. I like these ideas.'

Needless to say, the next generation of Aurors got more competent since.

xxx

Tonks Residence...

Since leaving hospital, her Cousin/Aunt Andromeda Tonks worked full-time on her health, changing diet to vegetables, eggs and seafood entirely and on hospital recommendations, things should not be fried and oily/greasy. Healthy cooking methods are boiled, stewed, simmered and broiled.

But they definitely felt much better and more energetic when they changed their usual fare in preparation for taking in Selene before she leaves hospital.

So now, since shopping...

...Selene was hard at work at home and took to training herself hard before school starts for her.

And she could see what her relatives could not.

She learned how to access Dying Will Flames and what type she was and what she can do with it as below standard physical training written in ink, below it was written using the baby's powers in a beautiful yellowish white light and occasionally sparks harmlessly. And experimented to the point she can do wandless magic using her flames as a medium.

'Selene, this is...?' Ted asked his niece who was using magic wandlessly with little trouble.

'Oh, that baby taught me!' Selene chimed. 'I can be with Dino one day if I master this!'

'Just what IS that? You're also using magic to mix in with but I haven't the foggiest what that weird other is.'

'Sorry but I'm forbidden to tell or the lawmakers will take me away.' said Selene. 'That baby said they can appear from anywhere instantly. They detect lawbreaking regarding secrecy regarding this ability and you'll never see the light of day ever again.' Ted shook from that. 'So I can't talk about it.'

'So in a way they're like us but at the same time not...'

'Dunno, maybe I'll learn more some day...I was just taught how to use this power and that's it.'

'I see...be careful with that, alright? We have no idea how to treat if anything goes wrong!'

'K~!'

'But what exactly do you feel about that young man, Selene?' Ted asked her. 'We wrote a contract and everything.'

'What I feel about Dino? Humm...he's so warm and comforting...' Selene went all schweet. 'Its like he's home, I belong somewhere I could go to and I'm just going home to him. Makes sense?'

'I'm baffled.' Ted deadpanned. 'Nothing romantic?'

'Its how I feel actually...and I wanna protect that home.' said Selene. 'I have this weird need to protect I'm willing to kill anyone who dares take my home from me.'

Ted balked. Kill?!

'Yup. I'm gonna kill anyone who takes my home away by killing him.' said Selene cheerfully with a dark smile on her face that promised death. 'I wanna go home someday Uncle Ted! Back to work I go!' and she went back to training herself.

'...heard that?' Ted moaned as from underneath an Invisibility Cloak, a short, old man looking like a wood carving and possessing a peg leg came out of hiding.

'Yeah, I heard it.' said the old man gruffly. 'But it makes sense to me.'

'Makes sense?'

'That weird statement and what she's doing now.' said the old man. 'If I didn't have this eye, I wouldn't know laddie-boy.' he said, his magical eye focusing like zooming lenses. 'She has a purplish-white power entwined to a yellow-orange one in synchronized harmony. If that child told her she can bring her imagination to life, it must be her ability awakened through instruction. I've never heard of magic like this but its not Dark Arts at least, so she's not at risk for Dark Addiction.'

'That's one good thing.'

'Its _two_ actually. The other thing is that she does not need a wand to use her powers ever again. She's the first ever witch in history to effortlessly use magic _wandless_. Not even HE can do it while Albus can to a limited degree and he doesn't have the same power support as Selendris, whatever hell that purple-white thing is.' said the old man seriously. 'Keep this a secret. I ain't telling no one either. Its a valuable trump card if something happens. So still get her a wand anyway however pointless it is, in order to conceal this valuable ace in the hole.' he said. 'Since the revelation of Albus' screw-up regarding Selendris Potter, there's a faction out for blood, using her as an excuse to promote Anti-Muggle Sentiments and trouble is brewing.'

'Alright. I'll tell the wifey and my daughter.' said Ted. 'Right now she's working on that power, as well as spells for dueling and healing she can do at her current strength, and reading our notes from ol' Slughorn since I heard from Dora Snape is a crappy Potions teacher. Well, Selene now is using Sluggy's notes she used to use.'

xxx

When its the Final Week of August...

Selene had to deal with magical potions after eating enough healthy food in order to look like a proper twelve year old. That, and she has to send her entire closet to Madam Malkin's for resizing. So they brought her entire closet through a trunk.

It would cost a total of 100 Galleons as its 1 Galleon per item for resizing services. All her dresses, shirts, skirts, shorts, pants, underwear, socks and shoes. Thus is wearing Tonks' old clothes when she was her age.

However, Diagon Alley is unusually-crowded today.

'What gives?!' Tonks yelled as the alley is packed tight! They were all being squeezed through they can hardly move!

'Apparently there's this book-signing by this bloke Lockhart!' Ted griped. 'I'll handle the book purchases, you ladies do all else to keep Selene away!'

'OK!'

'Jeez I can't breathe!' Selene gasped out. 'Maybe we picked a bad day to shop?!'

'This stupid event will continue for one week unfortunately!'

Thus Selene created an invisible space and wall so she, Andromeda and her cousin could have breathing room without getting squeezed in and can walk the street unhindered.

'Well, that's handy.' said Andromeda in relief as they could do shopping in comfort. 'Selene, we'll drop you off at Madam Malkin's while we do the rest OK? The alley's in madness for this week.' she said. That, and without Selene's convenient power, shopping will be nasty.

'OK...I wouldn't want to shop here either the way it is now.' Selene grumbled. 'It wasn't _this_ bad last year!'

So upon dropping her off at Madam Malkin's with Andromeda stating specific instructions, they left Selene behind.

'Right this way dearie, its good to see you after all these years.' said Madam Malkin kindly. 'Time with the Tonkses doing you well?'

'Yes. I just wish I was given to them instead on the get-go.' Selene sighed. 'They're really nice for relatives.' Madam Malkin tut-tutted as she took Selene for outfitting and getting her sizes so she can work on resizing her closet for her.

She better hurry, lots of students to work on, teenagers constantly grow fast these days...and upon getting her size, she quickly let Selene wear at least one of her dresses and shoes.

xxx

Sometime later...Ted was the first to come back with her books.

Her schoolbooks are the following:

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

And all these books by Gilderoy Lockhart:

Break with a Banshee  
Gadding with Ghouls  
Holidays with Hags  
Travels with Trolls  
Voyages with Vampires  
Wanderings with Werewolves  
Year with the Yeti

'You're not going to kill my back, are you?!' Selene's eyes popped at the books.

'Blame the imbecile who assigned all these!' Ted sighed, grumpily putting the stack of books on the floor, held together with rope for easy carry. 'Well, Featherweight Charm and Space Expansion Charm will be your best friend this year for your school bag.' Selene face-palmed.

'Andy and Dora's not back yet...' Selene mused. 'Traffic that bad?'

'Yeah. Still jam-packed out there. Can you scope them out using 'it'?' Ted asked her, prompting Selene to use her psychic powers to look for her cousins.

The Tonkses are aware of Selene's powers.

Her Illusions aside, she can even use Psychic Powers that muggles have great knowledge in and she learned from freaking comic books. By finding one's psychic waves, she can find anyone anywhere.

'...Dora's slapping some guy who grabbed her butt,' Ted twitched. 'And Andy is having trouble getting out of the Apothecary due to traffic. I think we should call it a day and come back tomorrow. This event at the bookshop is such a nuisance.'

'I agree, just breathing became such a chore only today.' Ted sighed. 'Get them here.' Selene teleported her cousins inside the clothing shop much to the disbelief of those who saw. 'We're going home today and owl order everything else. Doing it all today is just plain impossible.' Ted told them. 'We'll do the wand shopping on the last day since we got the books, potions kit, uniforms and equipment.'

'Yeah, we do that...what normally takes two hours became a whole day.' Andy complained. 'Let's go home.' and they were all gone.

Thus on the last day, at nighttime no less...

They came for the wand and a pet, an owl in particular so Selene could send letters.

'A year late, but it cannot be helped.' Ollivander shook his head when they came in. 'But I am glad to see you are well, Selendris Potter...last year's Prophet did not paint a nice picture about your condition in the hands of those muggles.' he said, tidying up his shop. 'I've had five new kids in here earlier, so let's start, shall we? Its the wand that chooses its wielder, not the other way around. So let's find your match.' he said, taking out a tape measure that's apparently, animated to measure her arms, and the width of her palms before Ollivander went to take away some boxes, and go inside further into numerous shelves.

And soon, explosive tryouts ensued, but after ten wands...she found a match in a Silver Lime wand and Dragon Heartstring, 13 inches and it was one fine beauty.

'Ohoho! A rare possessor of a Silver Lime!' Ollivander cried in delight.

'What about this?' Andromeda asked curiously.

'The reasons for these wands' desirability lay not only in their unusually handsome appearance, but also because they had a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency, mysterious arts both, which consequently gave the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status.' the Tonkses and Selendris paused at that.

Due to comic books, she fits the bill!

She is adept in Mental Arts and continues to train, and got Dora into training too for her Auror Career.

Andy, seeing merit in this, nagged her husband into training with her too. Because they possessed information dangerous to their charge, if it got leaked to the wrong people!


	3. A Guardian's Gift

A Guardian's Gift

The day after, is September 1.

Selene packed up what she could in her trunk yesterday before they bought a wand and a pet who can carry mail internationally. The clothes she gets every six hours for autumn wear, and her school things...and she sent her first mail to her Boss.

 _Dino,_

 _This'll be the first mail I'll send you as I have no clue_  
 _what your address is in Italy, but we got a smart brand_  
 _of a fluffy friend who can find anyone we want which is_  
 _really cool. It helps that she's so stark-white she's invisible_  
 _up in the sky during the day._

 _I did all instructions Reborn asked me too and it works_  
 _TOO well that I'm now watching every horror movie,_  
 _reading many horror things imaginable to supplement my_  
 _craft. Its not easy since I hate scary things, but I gotta do_  
 _what I gotta do to be good with what you taught me. It_  
 _helps that my cousin/aunt has a hidden sadist fetish no thanks_  
 _to former schoolmates she taught me some stuff too, I've_  
 _never seen poor Dora and Uncle Ted turn stark white from_  
 _fright from stuff she knows and can do with a smile on her face._  
 _Apparently, her school life was...inspiring, and a lot of kids_  
 _got on her nerves._

 _Enclosed is a picture of before-after. You saw me in a sorry state_  
 _before, now I'm healthy, and am on my way to Boarding School_  
 _where my parents and relatives except the Dursleys went to. Won't_  
 _be back till the third week of June. I'm a year late in attendance_  
 _with good reason..._

 _Considering the environment of my school, good for running_  
 _and jumping about, anything else I should do every after school_  
 _and Homework? I mastered 'that', just that, I need more horror._  
 _And please feed Hedwig when she comes and let her stay with_  
 _you for at least two hours before she flies back to me._

 _-S.P_

 _P.S- due to natural interference, electricity does NOT work in_  
 _the area where my school is, don't bother sending electronics,_  
 _and why we have birdy friends as mail carriers._

xxx

Hours later, Italy...

Dino was doing his work with Reborn reading a newspaper not far from him when a snowy-white owl swooped in, carrying a lime-colored envelope in a wax seal.

'What's this?' Romario frowned as he checked the envelope with security checks. 'It's safe...it's from Selendris.'

'Huh? We have a Postal System, why'd she send it through a bird?' Dino sputtered as the owl glared at him, jumped up and whacked him with its wings. 'Hey! Quit it!'

'I think you offended that bird.' Reborn snorted. 'It appears to be intelligent.' he mused, intrigued. 'And for the record, we did not tell her your address.' sighing, Dino took the thick envelope from Romario. 'And who the hell uses parchment these days? She does...its real parchment too, not that imitation nonsense sold in Bookstores.'

'No kidding, it's so thick...' Dino muttered, holding the envelope and letter. 'Roma, give the owl something, its a long trip from London to here.' he said.

'Alright, I'll get a piece of raw meat from the pantry and some water.' said Romario as he left the office and Dino read the letter.

'So what did Selendris say?' Reborn inquired as this was Dino's Mist Guardian making an effort.

'She's hard at work, doing things she doesn't even like to be a good Mist.' said Dino. 'Watching horror movies, reading horror stuff, and even learning how to be a sadist from Mrs. Tonks who turned out to have a hidden sadist fetish no thanks to a difficult school life and is learning from her. And since her new school is quite the place, she asked for more training that involved running and jumping...and we can't send her tapes and monitors as her school is in a rather 'bad zone' where electronics won't ever work, making me wonder how they'll manage winter...and relying on owls as mailbirds. But still, how'd Hedwig find us when we didn't give an address?'

'Well, Selendris is skilled in psychic powers. She must have gotten it through your bond with her.' Reborn quipped.

Yeah, Dino thought. Psychic.

Selendris can do almost anything mind-oriented due to being a Mist, she may as well be Mist Arcobaleno 2.0 if she fully-matures. But unlike Selendris, Viper cannot use Telekinesis as good as she is. In fact, Viper can only fly and that's it, favoring psychic powers that involved Intel Work, making him the most well-informed person in the Mafia, and the wealthiest Info Broker. Selendris was combat-oriented in her abilities...when she said what she could do in one sentence.

'Look up X-Men regarding psychic powered mutants. I did learn my material from there.'

But there's a wide range, so they can guess which is which, but unconfirmed. And she's not telling!

'Well, after you reply her, give your letter to me so I can write down her next homework. Aren't you glad you have a hardworking and generous Guardian Dino?'

Yeah, what Guardian gives their Sky valuable treasures indeed, Reborn thought. And the fact Selendris comes from a society they know nothing about, in turn she has no idea about the Mafia until she's 17.

She gave Dino a valuable, expensive item of high quality simply because she's rich and has access to some resources! It was a ring _worthy of a **Don**_ that put her in the Family's good books and to think it's a Security Ring, not a Flame Ring. Most Dons he knew would kill to have such a ring just to have heirs or they themselves live a little longer.

Well, she has no idea what a Flame Ring was to begin with...but where did she find such beautiful silver capable of excellent flame channeling properties? It's _gorgeous_...

xxx

School, nighttime...

Selendris managed to avoid people by using Illusions in her Compartment pretending there's four older students in it.

She has it all to herself, that she can read comics all she likes in peace, as she's fully-aware people are looking for her.

Sometimes, she thought, being a Telepath can be a royal pain as she can tell who her enemies and users are.

And she knows full well she has enemies in this school that after this year, she wants to go to Italy, pronto.

Besides, with her Telepathy, she has combat advantage. Just that, she has to be careful.

Upon wearing her uniform...she was ready to face the masses.

She can read all their thoughts during the train ride...and read all information about them.

She would know how to avoid all dangers...and considering what happened last year, them getting into fatal accidents isn't much of a stretch, riiight?

Even if the Headmaster responsible for her situation lost a few positions involving Child Welfare though he managed to stay as Headmaster somehow, if only for security purposes, but the Ministry has fingers in the school now as long as he was Headmaster.

He was the culprit as to why her saviors keep disappearing on her, which changed the Anti-Muggle Sentiment brewing due to her case when she revealed to Amelia Bones what happens when someone tries to help her in school. The teachers that disappeared, were in faraway places in other schools, with no memory of Selene whatsoever(that last bit, Selene never knew until she was told)!

She could have been rescued sooner if not for 'unwanted interference' insisting she stay in an abusive situation just for 'the Greater Good' he won't say, further earning him more stink-eye.

Now he pays for his crimes by being nearly Persona-Non-Grata and all his decisions and actions questioned since. All of it.

But she still needs to watch out for herself.

Andy lent her, her ring that warns her if her food and drink were spiked or her things bewitched with unwanted privacy-invading spells. Due to having some Black blood through her father, she could wear it. The Potters have their own such rings, but its in the family Main Vault, and she can't get to it. Yet. But she can have a ring made at the cost of 75000 Galleons...but being a Guardian, her mind went to Dino's well-being first. Her father put about three million each of each currency unit in her Trust Vault as a precaution incase they died, so she's not hurting for money at all until her majority.

So she asked Dino for his blood to get such a ring made for him and the Goblins charged 10000 extra as rings for Muggles are tougher to make, having more things to worry about than magicals. With that ring, he and future family heads also gets the bonus of seeing invisible things no matter the method and only the heir can touch, wear and take it off. It has a beautiful pegasus motif carved into it with a sphalerite jewel within the material that the carved pegasus appears to have 'orange eyes'.

However, for another 10000 that caused her family to twitch, is that Goblin-Silver artifacts solely belong to the goblin nation that they simply 'lend' it to those who have it made with several binding contracts involved. But Selene was willing to pay the costs just so its solely the Cavallone's for her boss' sake as she values him more than her own life due to the bond they have. Seeing how serious she was about it, they talked to several goblins about it in various positions to obtain Clearances needed, BEFORE they could have it made and have the item made to Selene's specifications, and ensuring it belongs solely to the Cavallone Family with no catch whatsoever...and gave the ring personally to him after tracking him down herself.

Due to her knowledge of flames even though its just her own, the Goblins knew what to do immediately, familiar with it and could determine what Dino's Flame Type was through his blood alone. And the kicker? It can amplify Dino's ring's ability to draw flames for use. Not that he knows that...besides, some things are best left unsaid. As a good prank. Selene learned about the rest of the Flames from the Goblins anyway in a private room as such knowledge cannot be left in the hands of witches and wizards who would leak such knowledge from weak minds invaded by strong ones on a daily basis, and had Tested Selene's mental defenses before they would even tell her.

Due to being an Adept Telepath, she has decent defenses, but not good enough, and was told how to make her mind a **fortress** with her powers. A layer created by her own magic, a layer by her psychic powers and a layer by her flames to be perfectly sure she's well-defended to protect precious information. Witches and Wizards wouldn't know how to deal with Psychic Powers and Mist Flames.

However, the sole heiress of the Potter Family and the infamous Girl-Who-Lived of all people _bonded_ spiritually to a _muggle_ as a _**Vassal**_ with loyalty to match, got the Goblins cackling at the humor they found in it, but acknowledged her situation anyway as a Guardian to her Sky.

Because she paid good money and 'made them laugh', they were fine with letting a muggle family have some of their precious silver and incase Selene wants six more made someday. But for now, Selene would wait till she gets her own Mist Ring. If the Cavallones have a Mist Ring for their guardians, then she would just have a Security Ring made for herself.

xxx

During the Train Ride...

Enemies aside, she scoped out potential friends and allies.

She would approach them and milk her situation for all it's worth when its needed.

But for now, she would keep to herself unless approached.

And now at Hogsmeade around 7 pm, she's now dressed in her Uniform and left her trunk in her compartment, taking just her wand with her.

"This is it," she thought as she's now stepping into a Viper's Nest quite literally. "Ugh..."

xxx

Meanwhile...

Chaos ensued in the Cavallone Estate as after doing work, Dino trains.

Flame Training is difficult, that just to light a spark, it usually takes at least, the minimum of 30 hours to just light a spark after intensive TFH just to make the trainee have enough resolve and Dying Will to light up their flames unless you're a Mist who have it the easiest to activate due to the nature of their abilities but for Dino, it was instant bonfire...

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Dino yelped as Reborn immediately determined what was causing the bonfire but this result is ideal.

It was the Security Ring as its eyes were glowing.

'Heh...so there's a gimmick after all.' he smirked as Dino quickly got exhausted and sank on his knees, feeling the after-effects of sheer exhaustion and fatigue.

'What happened to boss, Reborn?' one of the men choked out.

'The Security Ring.' Reborn spoke, 'It draws out and amplifies flame output. If for a beginner trainee a spark is supposed to come out to awaken, the Security Ring forces out as much power as it could. This will speed our Flame Training immensely as the Security Ring will constantly push Dino to his limits, thereby making him stronger by increasing his capacity and making his body get used to flames faster which will increase his flames' purity. Constant training every day with this ring on, will also ensure powerful descendants if Dino reaches his maximum potential before having kids. Nice gift, Selendris.' he grinned as several jaws dropped. 'Once we reap the benefits, we will work on power output and control as that ring is on constant fire hose mode. You control the ring. Got that, Dino?'

'Assuming I survive this...' Dino said weakly.

'Do it with your Dying Will. That Security Ring is expensive as hell, both metal and gemstone so don't waste her thoughtfulness.' Reborn chided crisply. 'Think of the future and think of powerful heirs you can get by maximizing your full potential. You have until you're 20 and right now you're 18 years old. Do it in two years before your big debut as Cavallone Decimo! Be a known flame powerhouse to attract good brides!'

xxx

On a dark tiny platform, outside was cold as hell, she thought that she quickly cast warming charms on herself to get comfy.

In the darkness, she could see a lantern bob up and down. Upon seeing who it was, its a man three times bigger than Vernon Dursley!

All hairy too, she can only see his eyes and nose. The rest of him is fully-clothed for the cold.

'Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

His big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

'C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!'

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that she thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. That, and the youngsters are all shivering.

'Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' the giant called over his shoulder, '-jus' round this bend here.'

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Cousin Dora did say its a magnificent sight. That, and you'll be lucky NOT to be caught in heavy rain as sometimes on this day every year, it rains. And its damn cold in the North at that.

'No more'n four to a boat!' the giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. She got on a boat with three others. 'Everyone in?' shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. 'Right then-FORWARD!'

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

'Heads down!' yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock, following him until coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

He then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

"This is it." Selene thought. Everyone will soon know she is here. She'll soon be a museum showpiece, to her chagrin.


	4. Terror in School, Dutiful Mist

Terror in School, Dutiful Mist

When the giant knocked on the door, Professor McGonagall came out.

She is the Deputy Headmistress, Gryffindor House Head and Transfiguration Teacher according to Dora. A no-nonsense woman, but has a tendency to presume, assume and draw her own conclusions so Dora's respect only extends to her ability as a teacher, but never really liked her.

So Selene will watch out for this one.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,' said the giant. WHY didn't Dora tell her about this guy? She keeps calling him Giant in her head! And his mind is a difficult thing to get into as he's not totally human. She can only use her powers on completely human people the way she is now.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' ah, so that's his name.

McGonagall pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Selene could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right-the rest of the school must already be here-but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall in her stern, no-nonsense attitude. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.'

Yeah right, Selene thought. You can't force bonds like that just by making people live together in the same dorm!

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.'

And her relatives would tell her about what a bullshit that was due to House Rivalry and Prejudice going on...with it being worse in Dora's parents' years to their surprise. Then again, it was war in their time...

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

And she looked at all of them pointedly.

Good thing for this darkness, she's not easily seen.

'I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.' and she left them.

Two minutes later, she came back.

'Move along now,' she said. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line, and follow me.'

Selene walked as if she'll go to her execution ala burning at the stake, but she's no Joan of Arc. She's a Survivor.

But still, she never imagined such a strange and splendid place existed. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, making her think the wizards hoarded so much gold that explained the gold's prices in the market in the muggle world.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting and Dora told her who's who by seating order alone so she's prepared and not uncertain of their personalities. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. The upperclassmen are scoping out their new juniors...while OBVIOUSLY looking for her!

Easily spotted, she was the tallest kid in the bunch, and physically-mature, courtesy of potions and diet.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. But her family reassured her there's no Lice Contamination after it sat on several hundred heads for years.

Soon it began to sing a song as it usually does. Once its over, everyone clapped as it bowed to all four heads before becoming still again.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said as she began calling out names...mostly muggleborns and a couple purebloods...and she's the ONLY half-blood when she was finally called.

'Potter, Selene!'

Must she add that nobody knows her as 'Selendris', aside from two rookie aurors and the Tonkses? Well, she ensured they never refer to her as 'Selendris' by editing their memories. Everyone thought all their lives, even she herself as 'Selene', until her first ever visit to Gringotts with the Tonkses and they got corrected.

'Well Selene, the Wizarding World has weird naming senses it'll be rare to meet a pureblood or half-blood with a normal name.' Ted lamented. 'Heck, even you got the weird name bug! Where the hell did 'Selendris' come from when your parents decided on names?'

Yeah, makes her wonder too, as she went to the stool to sit down and have the hat on her head, and she already was reading minds...

 _Oho! Paranoid one are we? Then again, can't blame you._ the Hat spoke in her head.

 _What the?!_ Dora did NOT tell her about this! The hat can do Telepathy?!

 _Ah, that's what its called by muggles? Most curious...well, let's get on with my job..._ the hat chuckled. _You have had a difficult life no child should have suffered but some kids get the bad luck...and it made you a cunning survivor who's only out for her own skin and that of those who cares for you while to heck with everybody else. Well, that's normal as everyone puts themselves and family first, but yours is on another whole new level._

 _You're skilled in Life Skills that if the world is ever to go on bad times, you'd survive comfortably ala Robinson Crusoe. You're Hardworking for yourself, loyal to your boss and family, and would willingly kill to protect them while destroying everyone else in your wake. Two houses fit the bill on 50-50. Choose. Its a rare privilege as not even I can sort you._

 _Its Hufflepuff and Slytherin isn't it?_ Selene asked wryly.

 _Yes._

 _For now, for survival and my sanity, put me in Dora's old house. I might start my career as a killer early if I picked Slytherin. Andy warned me since its her old house._

 _Ah, Nymphadora Tonks eh? I remember her...very well!_ 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Hufflepuff roared in cheers and applause while everybody else was stunned stupid. She was eagerly welcomed by Hufflepuff and as a gag, she turned her own hair yellow-blonde ombre-ing into orange at the bottom half of her shoulder-length hair in a way that 'it's on fire' which her housemates found cool, and she was the last of the 45 students to be sorted this year.

For now, she got a warm welcome but it was a nervous one...with good reason as they had no idea how to handle her, as their image of her was shattered and broken to iddy-biddy pieces when her true situation came to light when they've has nothing but fairy tales about her for years.

They have no idea how to handle her, as Dumbledore made announcements and introduced the berk who assigned so many books for one subject.

xxx

'It seems time with the Tonkses did her well.' Professor McGonagall choked out. 'She can even change her looks like her cousin could.'

'She's recovered well in a proper home.' said Professor Sprout, glaring at the Headmaster.

The teachers were none-too-happy with him as of last year when things came out. And so were the parents, especially when the Troll Incident happened that one Gryffindor nearly died that the Ministry took charge of security since. And said student left Hogwarts on her parents' insistence, saying, 'For all magic had to offer you, you're shockingly incompetent in security regarding our children! You can't even use your powers to protect a single child, how can we expect you to protect a whole school of them?!'

That made the teachers decide to hide the Sorcerer's Stone elsewhere, much to a certain possessed teacher's chagrin before the Ministry searched the castle for further dangers.

Everyone was observing the Girl-Who-Survived-Abuse, surviving years of constant hunger, enslavement and painful beatings just because her family could. It was a miracle she did not become an Obscurial. Then again, she never knew of magic until recently...

She was understandably uncomfortable and quiet...until somebody shrieked, 'PROFESSOR! HER EYES WENT WHITE!'

'S-she's so still as if she's got no life...' one of the Hufflepuffs stammered fearfully as the Professors scampered to get to her, but blocked by an invisible force they could not see.

'What in tarnation is going on here?' Madam Pomfrey gasped out as try as they might, they can't go to her at all! 'How are we going to help her when there's this?!'

'Try everything we know then!' Professor Flitwick cried as they tried all spells they knew to break barriers, and failed.

'...I don't think she can handle crowds if she created such a defense mechanism.' said Professor Snape wryly. 'We can't even move her we'll have to wait till after dinner to move her and she can have dinner elsewhere after. Its all we got.'

'What about classes then?' Professor McGonagall sputtered.

'That's...a problem.' said Professor Flitwick grimly. If she freezes like this in crowds, how will she do her classes?!

xxx

Meanwhile...

Selene didn't go crowd fright, she actually went to Italy as just her spirit, like all Mists can do, but dressed casually instead of being in uniform.

With good reason.

Her boss had a late night dinner, only for him to freak out at freaky food on his table that looks ALL WRONG in so many levels!

And it was a wine-haired girl who served said food...prompting Selene to appear out of nowhere and created thorny vines to wrap around the 'maid'.

'You won't escape.' she said coldly as she tightened the vines, causing the big thorns to dig in deeper, making the girl cry in pain.

'Selendris!' Dino gasped out. 'Aren't you supposed to be in school?!'

'Its only dinnertime, nobody's going to miss me.' Selene shrugged. 'And my first job is dealing with an Assassin at that...how do you want her? I'm not picky as long as she's dead...' the maid paled in horror.

'Selendris, let her go.' Dino sighed. 'She's Reborn's ex-girlfriend Bianchi who thinks if she kills me, she frees his schedule and go on jobs ala Bonnie and Clyde again.'

'...that's just messed up, boss.' Selene looked grossed out. 'She's younger than you and goes after a baby? Just...eww...' Dino could only chuckle weakly as his Guardian who's still unaware of how things work walked towards Bianchi. 'Bianchi is it? Consider me a new hire here and I take Dino's life and safety seriously. Any more attempts to kill him I'll kill you for real. Comprende?' she threatened with a glower as Bianchi had difficulty nodding due to how in pain she was from the constriction and the thorns. Selene then waved her hand at the windows that sprang open, and with a tossing motion of her other hand, Bianchi floated and got thrown out the window.

'Eek!'

And Selene threw out the filthy food too, ensuring it all falls on Bianchi to her indignant squawking.

'Looks like I'll have a late dinner again.' Dino moped. 'I'm so hungry from work and training...' the Footmen quickly dashed out to get the cooks to cook again. 'Selendris, thanks.' he said with a weak smile. 'I can't handle her antics right now like I usually could, I'm so pooped.'

The young girl beamed at being appreciated, surrounded by a glowing background with spinning flowers, making Dino sweatdrop.

'VOOOOIIII!' both winced at that loudness.

'Er, who?' Selene choked out after rubbing her spiritual ears.

'He pops by once in a while.' Dino smiled. 'He's an old classmate from school, Squalo.' and on cue, a teenager with long hair came in. He's good-looking in a wild way, with stark-white hair and wearing black leather

'What's this I hear that you got a Guardian you clumsy horse?!'

'Meet Selendris Potter.' Dino grinned at the young girl with him. Squalo did a once-over on the girl who's dressed like a rich girl(she is). He also noted the name and would do a background check later.

'...she ain't physically present.' he noted as he felt nothing but flames off her. Clearly a Mist, having had Mist Training in sensing invisible Mists and other Anti-Mist Security known to man to make him the best in his job.

'Her body is in boarding school.' Dino quipped. 'But she's very hardworking and dutiful. She's misty-present at all times while in school actually but if she knows I can handle it she lets me.'

'Heee...so missy, how'd you and this clumsy oaf meet?'

xxx

Squalo thought Dino would settle with 'Lesser Bonds' for life as he could hardly go out lately unlike heirs his age who can freely go out and court Guardians for Full Bonds. He was working full-time already and already functioning as Family Head when heirs his age have loads of freedom unless they're stupid enough to get killed.

He has a plethora of Lesser Bonds in his father's old guardians sans Mist that got killed in protecting Dino, and he met his real Mist in a job in London.

But said kid is a piece of work.

A survivor and unknown to her trash relatives, insanely rich which was a good thing they didn't know, or the kid will have everything taken from her while still living a shit life. And she ensured she gets saved after numerous times of being foiled by someone who ensures she stays with shit family by making her situation public beyond cover-up ability as it was the only alternative she has, and succeeded when keeping things private NEVER worked as whoever this shithead was, took advantage of it. Now lives with decent relatives and the culprit paying for all the shit he's done.

Cunning kid.

That, and her relatives made a contract with Dino that she would 'go official' when she's at least, fifteen years old.

So now she's currently functioning as both a student in who-knows-where, and as a Guardian by being Spiritually-Available with the clumsy boss. She even helps with work by feeding him information she gets off business partners and dealers so Dino can work his way to profits that he's quickly rising in wealth when four years ago, the Cavallone were on the verge of Dissolving due to Bankruptcy no thanks to a gambling grandfather who got into Stock Trading despite having no talent in it and escaped, leaving his son and grandson to deal with the fallout to everyone's chagrin. So Dino cast him out of the family when he became the youngest-ever Don, denying him access to family resources ever again and even changed security in all assets and just to be sure, cast out the man's guardians too so he has no insider to help him out by freeloading off the famiglia into bankruptcy. Again.

It was a huge scandal when Dino turned 16. Not that anyone blamed him as his father worked to death via stress to keep everything afloat and everyone paid on time, but barely.

So upon becoming a Don, Dino was actually the talented one in getting money. That from 'an inch above poverty line' to a rising financial star. He focused on business more than actual Mafia Work, while having his Guardians handle the Mafia Aspect to keep the family well-defended while still reporting to him.

That was one thing only the Varia knows, thanks to their Miserly Info-Broker. And it was thanks to Mammon that they even know Dino has an official guardian in the first place.

The kiddo is pretty strong for her age too, if she can maintain Spiritual Form for hours on end.

He would know, having stayed till midnight and stayed in his guest room.

xxx

Hogwarts...

When Selene came home to her body, it was still in the Great Hall.

All alone and still protected, but a House Elf showed up.

'Missy Potter, you want dinner now?'

'Eh? Uh what's for dinner?'

'Mokey be taking you to kitchen near Hufflepuff Dormitory!' said Mokey the House Elf. 'Mokey also has to tell Professor Sprout you is awake!'

Do all elves suffer bad grammar? Yeah, they do.

'House elveses be willing to cook anything Missy likes, so what it be?'

'Weeell...I got a ton of things in my head I have to eat for Health Reasons since I'm still taking medication...but I need to know what's in the Hogwarts Pantry first to see if its possible.'

'Okie dokie!'


	5. Troubled Child

Troubled Child

The Tonkses got a mail about Selene going blank on dinner time, terrifying the Hall.

Then again they know full well she's trying to terrify Hogwarts off of her so they thought nothing of it and simply explained it away as having not recovered enough from trauma yet despite best efforts in giving her a good home. They weren't even SURE they can send her to Hogwarts but considering pressure, they had no choice but to let her go despite facts, and the fact that the reason for her misery is in school, she'll be all defensive and on fight or flight mode!

So yes, the teachers have no idea what to do about this situation.

Since her barrier is so formidable, they had no choice but to leave her in the Hall, having given up on trying to go through to it.

A lot of kids sent mail home regarding the matter so that next day, the Tonkses had to deal with the Ministry regarding Selene's education and her freakouts.

One option: sure she stays in school and lives with her dormmates but until she can handle crowds, she gets a private tutor.

So now Alastor Moody was hired for the job, given his old school records.

'I got the intel, do's and don'ts from Andromeda.' said Moody as Selene met up with him in an unused Classroom. 'But in reality...its all an act.' Moody has to watch out for this kid as she's willing to 'kill' for her home as he's long known.

'Yeah. I don't want to deal with this society at all and I just want to go home.' Selene sighed. 'So I'll be causing a lot of issues just to keep these people off my back and they know it.'

'I see. Ted told me that you're currently engaged due to finding a spiritual and magical match with you solely by accident?'

Well, not exactly, Selene thought. She's a Vassal! But that's what the public thinks to keep wannabe fiancees off her back.

'Yeah, that's what I mean by go home but public demand is so annoying.' Selene huffed.

'Well, rules are rules, so let's begin with our Core Subjects.' said Moody gruffly. 'I already have a curriculum prepared, and Andromeda mentioned something about Pee-Eee.'

'Physical Education for short.' Selene smiled. 'And my Boss' tutor sent me work but I have yet to start on it.'

'Physical Education?'

'Its basically Exercise to keep the body fit and to get the blood flowing while growing some muscle after sitting for several hours all day.'

'I see. So what did he send you?'

'Something called Parkour...'

xxx

Moody listened to Selene's talking about Physical Education, but his war-honed mind noted that what she was given by her boss' tutor is combat-oriented and that pleased the old war-veteran.

So he was all for helping her out by exploiting Hogwarts' grounds for it, he just wished the Order has something like this to lessen deaths during war time and maybe he wouldn't have lost a leg.

But for now, time to fix the next generation while staying invisible thanks to her unusual powers.

That, and dealing with that annoying twat Lockhart during meal times while Selene eats in the kitchens, due to her public persona of a 'heavily traumatized kid'.

Selene also took care in protecting his mind with her powers as she knows that Albus and Severus were Legilimencers, mind-reading on a daily basis if one's eyes were within their 'access range'. That sorta pissed him off and his mind has delicate intel sensitivity. When he felt her barriers at work around his whole mind as she has no idea what to isolate, he felt secure. But Paranoia is still at all-time-high.

So yes, having a personal student who can protect his mind is a good deal, plus 1000 Galleons a month...not bad at all eh?

xxx

Albus Dumbledore has a lot to think about.

He has plans.

Most of which centering around Selene Potter due to the Prophecy and her role in it.

But the girl shattered all his plans by outing her situation which he carefully preserved due to the power created only to learn no power was there from the start and the fact he wanted her to grow up humble, if a little downtrodden as he knew Petunia was a piece of work, but for the Greater Good, some sacrifices must be done.

But Selene publicized her situation beyond cover-ups and was actually aware of what he's doing to keep help away from her that got everyone in Magical Britain giving him the stink eye and is now working hard for damage control but trust was lost that all his decisions are questioned since and he wasn't used to that as for decades, nobody ever questioned his decisions but now, they all do that its not easy to get done what he wants done anymore for the Greater Good and his allies became harsh with him.

Such was the power of celebrities, he supposed.

He was famous for the Grindelwald Wars and Selene's family is famous as tragic heroes who ended the First Wizarding Civil War in Britain.

But right now, he has no access to the girl whatsoever courtesy of the Ministry and her new Guardians given his hand in her abuse and has no trust in anyone in Hogwarts that she could wandlessly create defenses around herself at the expense of being unconscious for the whole deal until he was far away from her.

He got mail that next morning in his office, courtesy of unhappy magical parents telling him to stay away from Selene or else.

How will he get her ready for her destiny now that everyone is against him in having anything to do with her? She must undergo his tests to prepare her for the future!

The Sorcerer's Stone plan failed courtesy of an angry faculty he had to use other methods to keep the stone away from...Quirrellmort. Shame for that young man, he was brilliant albeit shy, but alas, fell into temptation under a cruel dark lord...and nobody survives Possessive Parasitism for long either.

And now, a dark artifact came into school too. Perhaps he can use this and see to determine Selene's spirit and orientation for justice, especially with Alastor as her teacher?

xxx

Moody and Selene isn't too happy.

Moody detected a Dark Artifact among the Weasley Children, the Weasley Daughter at that, and got Selene's help in stealing the item, a magical diary belonging to a T. .

'According to Ginny Weasley's memories, its a diary that talks back...she's writing in it since she found it in her cauldron after school supplies shopping.' said Selene as they looked at it in their classroom. 'And she's feeling weak lately. What do you see in that handy eye of yours?'

'No kidding, it formed a leeching bond with her, siphoning her magic each time she writes.' Moody spat angrily. 'Why didn't Molly and Arthur see that one of their own is in danger? They have a damn useful clock at home!'

'Clock?'

'Yeah, a clock that doesn't tell time, but status of family members.' said Moody. 'There's even a status called Mortal Peril and little Miss Weasley IS in Mortal Peril! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind tonight.' he swore. 'For now, use your power to severe the bond by force.' Selene used her Telepathy to do so combined with her magic. End result, the stolen magic was 'vacuumed out' of the diary and Selene captured the magical energy that was tainted...and she battled the 'taint' until she could destroy it before letting it go.

'Good job girlie.' Moody nodded, satisfied enough that he praised his student. 'I'll now put my brand of security in this scummy book and give the Weasleys a piece of my mind. Now how to destroy this damn thing?'

'Nothing short of something called Fiendfyre or Basilisk Venom.' said Selene as she gave him the diary. 'I determined that by Psychometry.'

'Bloody hell...Fiendfyre is one thing I'm not good in.' Moody scowled.

'Well, there's a sleeping giant Basilisk in school...'

'WHAT?!'

'Its underground, below that haunted bathroom.' Selene quipped. 'Its sleeping most of the time and only goes out to eat when everyone's in the dorms. Its loyal only to Parselmouths and obeys orders of only Parselmouths as ordered by Salazar Slytherin, the guy who raised it and left it behind to protect the school.'

'Then, can you control it?'

'I could.' Selene smiled. 'I have to use other means as I'm not sure I'm a Parselmouth to begin with. I can get the venom we need to destroy that diary if you can't use Fiendfyre.'

'I'll talk to Severus in at least, getting me a good container bottle before you get us that venom.'

xxx

That night after dinner...one Severus Snape twitched when Moody approached him for an eye-raising topic, after asking him for a bottle good enough to contain Basilisk Venom of all things! A Class A Item in the Black Market, and as a Potioneer, an item he craved but way beyond his finances.

But a dark book in school so powerful that required two terrible things - one of whatever will do actually - to destroy the darn thing with good reason that got the retired auror angry.

How on Earth...

...wait, dumb question.

Snape already has the answer.

A least he knows one thing. Selene is approachable as long as its not a huge crowd and you're NOT Albus Dumbledore.

'Alright, I'll prepare a bottle.' he said. 'On the condition I get some.'

'We expected as much.' said Moody gruffly. 'Just be sure not to mishandle the damn thing after we get you some. I'm nervous about handling a nasty item myself but its all we've got.'

'But why will Potter get it and not you?'

'She has the ability to and she's very safe. If I could do the same, I'd have done it myself, sonny.' said Moody grumpily.

So very reluctantly, he's waiting with Moody in the classroom the pair used for studies.

And she could apparently, use her own brand of Apparition to apparate in Hogwarts when its IMPOSSIBLE to apparate in this school! How?!

'I got it.' she said as Selene arrived with two bottles. One small for the destruction and one big as pay for the Potions Professor.

'And now time to say goodbye to this dark item.' said Moody gruffly as he put the black book on the floor and they distanced themselves before Selene telekinetically opened the diary and poured the poison in...and as soon as it touched the pages...

...they heard an agonized shrieking so horrifying as a mangled shade of a man they all know came out, screaming, clutching his head in agony before perishing.

'...bloody hell...' Moody whispered. 'We best do an investigation.'

'I concur.' said Snape shakily, pale in horror. 'What's the Dark Lord _doing_ in a book?'

'No idea but its a living book that siphons magic off of anyone dumb enough to write in that diary.' said Selene. 'Its dead now though.'

'As it should be!' Moody barked snappishly. 'No more scummy dark magic in school and I'm a happy Auror that way. Now I'll pay Molly and Arthur a visit while carrying this dead book with me.' he said as he disposed of the venom remains on the diary before he could get it.

At least Snape gets his Basilisk Venom enough for half a gallon's worth for experimentation and got to know Selene.

She was what one would expect from a Slytherin. But she wound up in Hufflepuff. How and why? Simple. She'd be set off just by anyone in the house into violence as she's still on fight-flight mode from her ordeal no thanks to Tuney. So with 50-50 traits from two houses, she had the Hat put her in Hufflepuff so the powder keg won't blow up.

She and Moody were shocked he knew Petunia personally and by default, her mother as they were childhood friends, and hated her father for taking away his only friend from him while bullying him simply because he could after fancying her mother at first sight. And he hated Petunia for being 'opinionated'.

He had a lot to say about the two girls and her father in their Hogwarts years that got Selene stunned and Moody raising an eyebrow as he only knew the Potters as adults.

At least, she got a non-biased history.

xxx

'That was unexpected.' Moody mused as Snape left with his prize.

'Yeah. And he's not lying.' said Selene glumly and sulking. 'I'd know if anyone lies to me. Nobody can lie to me. I've had fantasies since I was a kid but...'

'Nobody's perfect.' said Moody. 'No perfect, ideal people exist. Ever. But I can tell you that the James I know is different as he's nothing like the bully Snape painted him as. Perhaps, love, marriage and war changed him for good. Too bad it didn't last long enough to be known, and to be forgiven as Snape clearly never forgave him.'

'...'

'Well, go get dinner and you have Homework to do. I have to pay the Weasleys a visit.' and they left their classroom.

xxx

That night...

While her body sleeps...her mind is wide awake, and spirit somewhere in the Cavallone Estate gardens, sulking.

'Ohya, you're sulking, Selendris?' Reborn dropped off the trees to be beside her. She took to being blonde lately too when she's actually a brunette.

'...they say the truth can be terrible.'

'Do tell.'

'I just found out from someone my dad was a school bully from his ex-victim who's now my Chemistry Teacher while my mom was a good person but if her good opinion of you is lost, its lost forever. And nobody can lie to us Mists, I'm not sure what to feel about this.' Selene said sulkily. 'But I'm not happy with it at all but my P.E Teacher says nobody's perfect.'

'That's true. Nobody's perfect. Even I had my own failings and flaws no matter how many times I tried to completely overcome them but some effort is better than none at all.' said Reborn. 'Learn to accept the truth and use that truth to make yourself a better person.'

'M'kay...how's Dino this morning?'

'Your Security Ring is a useful Training Tool.'

'Ah...' they know about its gimmick, eh? Talk about fast...

'It'll be a while but I'll make sure he's a powerhouse before his debut into society. You should have the same ring for yourself to boost your powers by simply training.' Reborn advised.

'Being too strong is bad for me in my situation. My body can't handle it so I didn't have one made for me. Psychometry on myself told me that much.' Selendris explained. 'Its OK for me for Dino to be strong. At least I know I won't lose my Sky so soon.'

'Alright. We'll be in London by Christmas Break.' Reborn told her. 'Use Psychometry on his body to give us information about his physical condition so we'll be alerted with medical conditions we need to address as well as his body's responsiveness to training.'

'...you know I can simply come here at will anytime, right?'

'...how far can you Teleport?'

'To come here, I need to Teleport about thirty times within half an hour actually. But right now my body is sleeping so maybe on a weekend as considering what a scandal I caused, everyone's watching my every move its a pain I can't even sneak here.' Selene complained. 'I'll try to sneak out on this coming weekend.'

'Very well. But is it really bad for you to be stronger, to your maximum potential Selendris?'

'If I didn't have psychic powers, I'd have gone for it...but using that ring will also strengthen my psychic powers...I'll lose control to horrifying levels and I'll be a danger to everyone.' Selene explained grimly. 'You can compare me to a human nuke if I lost it. Sure I can have a ring made, but without the training tool benefits for all our sakes.'

'That's a shame. Its such a useful item too. Oh well, you can't have anything in life I guess.' Reborn shook his head. 'I got a job for you tonight.'

'What is it?'

'I want you to spy on Vongola and root out irritants.' Reborn stated. 'Enrico's murdered and Massimo just vanished. Find the rats and give me their names. I got hired as an Assassin by Don Vongola but I need an informant and that's you.'

'When did these murders start?'

'No idea but if all Vongola heirs are gone, chaos will ensue in the Alliance. This will affect Dino too as the Cavallones are allied with the Vongola.' said Reborn. 'And see if there are more kids stashed somewhere. Kids too young or younger than you. If even Massimo and Federico are murdered, children will soon be targets.'

Selene gulped.

'Here's the location of both Vongola and CEDEF...'


	6. Cooperation

Cooperation

Selene spied on CEDEF all night as its Vongola's Intelligence External Family first and this way, she learned about the Mafia after barging into several hundred heads.

She got more than what she could want in her job...

First, the rats in CEDEF and many links first, to give to Reborn. Took her a whole night she finished writing everything by 5:30 am she woke up her body just to write everything down using Thoughtography and ink to get things done faster, and teleport to the Estate and have breakfast there in the process.

'So you got this much but why parchment?' Dino sweatdropped as Selene dumped a literal roll of parchment on Reborn.

'Ask my school! I want normal papers or normal notebooks, parchment is so hard to write on I have to cheat a lot!' Selene whined.

'But nonetheless, good work Selendris.' Reborn praised the young girl who's FINALLY physically present, and gave him a lot to work on and all details, separated with a thick black line per information about a person so it didn't look 'crowded'. But formatted in a way that he can use a paper cutter to cut them up into stacks of papers measuring 12x15 to be able to present the work to his client.

'Bianchi not being annoying since I can only come at night?'

'I'm sure she took your threat to heart.' said Dino wryly. 'Haven't seen her since.'

'Good. How can such girls exist I have no idea, we should throw her in the Loony Farm.' Selene griped out while eating. 'I'll go check Vongola tonight, CEDEF got me busy till the crack of dawn I hate to imagine how long will checking Vongola cost me.'

'Yes, its interesting you got so much rats...making me see the External Advisor isn't doing a good job.' Reborn drawled as he looked at the roll of info slowly. 'Lal will be furious once we confirm these with the current Don.'

'That, and there is a hidden kid stashed somewhere...Flame Sealed at that.'

The whole dining room froze.

'What...?' Dino looked at her, horrified. 'Flame _Sealed_? _A kid_? You only do that to criminals and family exiles! What warranted Vongola to flame seal a possible heir?!' he nearly shrieked in hysterics.

'The simple fact that the Advisor didn't want to train his kid when he awoke to Sky Flames and training him will attract the Mafia to him, so he had Vongola Nono seal him away and that was under protest due to what you said just now, but even as his boss, Iemitsu has the right to as the kid is his son. Sooo basically if Nono's sons are all murdered leaving Vongola no choice but to have the kid be heir, we got problems as he's banished from Vongola through Sealing...so in a way, they were right but at the same time, if Massimo and Federico are murdered...let's just say things will go shitty as Squalo would say.' Selene pointed out. 'So what will the Vindice say and do as Vongola will be breaking some rules soon if all public legal heirs are killed?'

'One big mess.' Reborn stated flatly.

'No kidding...how old is the kid?' Dino asked her fretfully.

'Nine years old, soon to be ten in October...that's like, a few weeks from now. And the sealing is done when he's six.' said Selene flatly.

'Fuuuuck...' Dino face-planted on his area in the dining table as his family retinue looked appalled, clearly losing respect fast for Vongola. 'Six. Awakened at _six_ and got sealed shortly after! I can't imagine how denying his Harmony affected that kid!' he cried. 'Sealing is the worst punishment ever for banished mafioso for a reason! And the timeline matched the Cradle Affair at that!'

'I can already guess.' said Reborn darkly. 'Selene, once you finish your Vongola job, check on that kid and do what's necessary while I check with the Vindice about this matter.' he said. 'Time to make Vongola pay by letting the Vindice know. I'm an Arcobaleno first and foremost, and Associate second. I have laws to follow myself. We are a neutral entity with good reason.'

'OK. I'll go back to school after breakfast, it takes a good half hour to go back.' said Selene. 'I'll work on Vongola tonight but it might take me days. They got thousands opposed to CEDEF's couple hundred.' she pointed out.

'Alright, I can wait. I'd rather a good job done right in a nice pace than a rushed job with missed vital information.' Reborn quipped. 'Have you checked on Dino?'

'Oh, I was going to after breakfast so I hope we have a lot of paper and ink nearby?' Romario told a maid to go fetch some on Selene's request.

Soon, she was using both Psychometry, Telekinesis and Thoughtography to write down Dino's condition in all systems of the body, complete with well-made illustrations and labels, and status on each part. It took about nearly a hundred papers that covered all 11 systems of the human body. And how his flames affected his body at that as well as ideal results for what part.

'There we go~' Selene whistled. 'All done!' Romario took the gathered papers.

'We'll read that after breakfast.' said Dino. 'You should go back to school before anyone realizes you're missing. It's already 7:15 and classes start at 8:30, you need time to get ready.'

'Yeah...I'm off!' and she's gone.

'Well, she left a lot of work...' Romario mused as he looked at the ahem, print-outs. 'And boss? She left some interesting things...'

'Define that.' Dino said nervously, dreading the verdict. What, cancer or something?

'Your diet has to change. Literally.' said Romario, eyeing the papers. 'We'll have to call a Nutritionist over but a Nutritionist we can trust to shut up about this, but I have no idea who to call for that.'

'Oh, I know one...and I can get him to come on an 'or else' basis.' Reborn smirked. 'I'll have him over if he values his balls.'

Dino and his family shuddered. That smirk keeps them up at night.

xxx

School...

'Alright, where have you been the whole morning?' Moody asked as they arrived in their classroom.

'Oh, checking on him.' said Selene. 'I had breakfast at his place too.'

'Being in your position must be rough.'

'Nah, its not.' Selene shrugged. 'At least it's easier than other jobs.'

'Mm. Let's begin with Transfiguration as usual before Potions.'

Due to the fact that the threat was neutralized quickly, her first school year was as normal as expected.

Well, as normal as what one can get in a magic school...

After curriculum, he teaches her what Aurors do in Auror Academy, and train her hard in Parkour using Hogwarts itself.

Moody figured Selene should be trained to her best while its still peaceful as training during a 'storm' is the dumbest idea ever, he quoted.

'You're a survivor Selene and you have a goal.' Moody told her. 'Your boss. Focus on your boss, not this community. The one good thing about your situation and public facade, is that everyone's off your back and their crazy expectations of you at the price of you appearing weak in public, and you're anything but. Hell, you can kill me by _thinking_ about it.' he snorted. 'But to be underestimated is your ace in the hole. Nobody will see the true you coming and they're long dead by then!'

When her job with Vongola is done leaving Reborn more work to deal with...she told Moody she'll be gone the whole weekend due to her mission.

Her mission...check on Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yeah, if it took her half an hour to get to Italy from Scotland...it would take her three hours to get to Japan...to Namimori Town.

Moody knows she's gone and will cover up for her.

Packed with some of her autumn wear and money converted into yen for a nice Capsule Hotel stay and meals.

xxx

Italy, Vongola Mansion...

Reborn confronted Timoteo with the 'rats' in CEDEF while ensuring Lal was present along with his client's guardians...and as he expected, Lal was pissed.

'This many...this many, among us and that idiot clearly didn't work hard enough if we're so infested!' she howled in rage as she quickly browsed through the piles of parchment.

'Afraid so and through investigating the famiglia we found out another matter.' said Reborn as the atmosphere plunged. 'Timoteo, you sealed a six year old Sky Child under protest, on Iemitsu's request.' Lal looked at Reborn as if she saw a ghost while Timoteo froze. 'Surely you know what that means.'

'I sadly do.' said Timoteo with a pained expression. 'Tsunayoshi-kun is exiled from the Mafia Community on his request to protect him.'

'That, and he's also lazy to train his own son who was more powerful than he.' said Reborn coldly. 'We have a psychic on payroll.' the elderly men froze. 'From intel, he didn't have time to bother with it but karma will definitely come yet Vongola as a whole will pay the price. Should Massimo be confirmed Assassinated and Federico's next to go...Vongola will no longer have any heirs to take over as per the Law of Vendicare regarding Flames.' that got them horrified as he wanted. 'And as everyone knows, the Sky Ring is blood-locked while anyone can wear the Guardian Rings. As Sawada Tsunayoshi is banished in the worst way possible simply for just existing and more powerful than his father, I suggest you take Federico's welfare seriously...because if he's gone, you have groveling to do before the Vindice to keep Vongola alive, and you have Iemitsu to blame. The reports are all there regarding what he thinks and feels about the matter and even you will be pissed.' he stated.

Timoteo dreaded to read that intel now...

'We will do something about Tsunayoshi right away. I will unseal the boy as soon as possible...does the Vindice know what we have done four years ago?'

'They know. They check all Flame Activity, just that, they don't interfere in In-House Matters while following the laws by the book. They are aware you sealed your last heir, effectively banishing him beyond Vongola's access and protection. And bargaining with them is always a total pain in the ass so you'd best steel yourself, and our agent has gone to Namimori to scope out the effects of being a Sealed Sky. You'd better hope its nothing nasty or you'll forever remember that you caused that to happen to a child simply because his father was a total shit.'

Lal quickly browsed through the files to find a file on her own boss and did some scan-reading...before seething, red-faced.

'I'll fucking kill him...'

xxx

Upon arrival with her trunk and Hedwig in tow, she's here at the site.

'Mission begin.' she grinned as she made herself invisible to all but her target while scoping out his school.

She found a lot of concerning things she took out her satellite phone linked to Dino's. 'Boss?'

/What is it Selendris?/

'May I know what usually happens to Sealed Skies? From what I can glean here, he's a social pariah, bullied by everyone simply because they could, teachers are 50-50 apathetic to his situation or verbally humiliating him in class if he fails to recite or gets zeroes in exams, and little Vongola himself has no self-esteem, self-worth with a defeatist personality that he gives up before he tries with good reason, just as clumsy as you, weaker than girls his age, and his body is disconnected from his brain in a way that his learning abilities are shot to hell and his clumsiness is worse than you because I know for sure you do not trip on a nice flat smooth surface yet he does because his body's balance is also wonky.'

/...I wouldn't wish that on anybody...he's in disharmony in a minor way which is a relief, but Sky Attraction Aura is inverted in the worst way possible./ her boss choked out. /Reborn's going to be pissed. Can you help him?/

'I'll try with my abilities. What do I do about the school? And I haven't even paid his house a visit yet to check on his mother about his home life.'

/Do justice as you see fit, but murder is not allowed or the Vindice will sweep you up./

'Ro~ger~' Selene grinned. Time to give little Vongola justice he deserves, as she took out her wand. As she is in school, all Ministries temporarily lift the Underage Magic Detection System during the school year so they can practice in school.

Nice good side of the rule so she can curse them all and the curse will only lift if they change their ways from apathetic/bullying people.

She cursed the entire school with bad luck, that only Tsunayoshi was exempt from. All faculty and staff that work here, and all students however, are affected by it as long as they go here. Non-fatal accidents and strokes of bad luck they get will depend on their intent towards the poor Sky who did not deserve his situation. She also cursed their bedrooms incase their parents transfer them out.

As for Tsunayoshi himself, he was weak in both body, mind, emotion and psychologically as a result of his plight, but he grew up a good person who would not hurt a fly, as he knows full well what it means to be hurt. He was also very lonely and longed for a place to belong. Curious, she scoped his home life...

...and can only shake her head.

But she went to see the mother personally before making a final judgment...and she was a mess herself. So she 'cleared' her 'clouded mind' in order to fully see what she was made to miss regarding her son...and the sight ain't pretty as the woman had a breakdown in her living room, and the fact that her son no longer came to her for his troubles made her feel worse.

At least she was determined to be a good mother this time, Selene thought. Problem is, how will her downtrodden son react to this 180? She'll have to fix this mess...

...and edit memories at that, too because due to circumstances beyond mother and son's control, the family is getting ripped apart slowly.

'...and that's how it is boss. I had to edit a lot before unsealing the poor kid so his bloodline ability won't realize he's been edited and unable to tell and doubt while repairing relations between mother and child.' Selene sighed in her phone. 'What a mess I had to fix, just because his father's a lazy piece of twat with shits for brains!'

/I am sooo going to kick Squalo for influencing you so badly. My cute Mist learned foul language!/ Dino swore unhappily. /But nonetheless, good job and I expect your report in duplicate. One for us and Vendicare. And be professional in your report too! I'd hate to see the looks on their faces if you included swearings and insults! More importantly, not in parchment! I sent a squad of bodyguards to protect the family in Namimori so you can come home after the weekend. Stay there until they arrive./

'Roger that.' "Well, I can easily watch them from my hotel...after all, I'm supposed to be invisible~"

And she spent her weekend trailing after the little boy whose memories she modified...and helped out in schooling, copy-pasting Japanese and Math into his head off of the Faculty who's the best in the subject while his body will recover in time from Disharmony after she used magic and psychic powers on him.

Once Dino's squad made contact with her, she could finally go back to Hogwarts after reporting to Dino about more progress.

xxx

A Vindice showed up in Dino's Office a week later.

'What the?! I hope nobody of mine didn't do anything illegal?' Dino cried in horror when one showed up.

'Selendris Potter did not,' Dino went horrified white at first with the name calling before calming down. '-but we investigated her background as she did...things we know nothing about when she handled the problem called Tsunayoshi Sawada.' he said. 'And she belongs to a society best left under lock and key, and its decided that only individuals she deemed trustworthy are allowed to know, Cavallone Decimo. Her origins are Class A Omerta as decided by Vendicare.' said the Vindice and he was gone.

'...that explains that weird contract the Tonkses had us write...' Dino choked to Romario who was ashen pale as Selene clearly has a bigger secret than Mafia as a whole.

When they wrote the contract regarding Selene and signed it with their blood plus bloody thumbmarks, the Contract went up in flames effectively activating it.

xxx

Hogwarts...

Nothing happened so far, Albus thought. That was after a wait till Christmas Break.

How and why? From the system, there was no more Dark Artifact in Hogwarts.

That, and Alastor's normal so far but he has never seen Selene due to her people issues, saying, 'She prefers to be away from people who isn't me and the Tonkses. At least she does her schoolwork.'

'Yes, you've done a great job with Selene Alastor...I've never seen such good grades in Transfiguration, very few people get an O in my subject.' McGonagall praised as every week, Moody gives the teachers her schoolwork while he keeps the DADA part to himself because 1, Lockhart's a total tool and fool and 2, she was getting Auror Training after his idea of 1st Year Curriculum as he feels today's curriculum was 'garbage' and they don't need to know that.


	7. Party and Training

Party and Training

Come December...

Selene had to go to Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade for a resizing, escorted by Moody. Again.

From her intensive training and good diet to recover from Malnutrition, she grew taller, and a toned body her clothes felt too tight for her now...and she has to change her diet to ensure great puberty development for herself.

So she had to get her clothes fixed and wore illusion clothing since, before Christmas Break wherein instead of dealing with a train, she went home on her own.

'Welcome back, Selene.' Andy smiled. 'Dora will be home soon too from Academy. And she has a lot to complain about.'

'Whaaat, its her career choice!' Selene shrugged. 'Moody would tell me training's nasty. Heck, I'd know since he trains me as one after classes!'

'Auror Training in Hogwarts?!'

'Yup.'

'Ooh that man...' Andy pinched her nose in exasperation. 'It might be for the best as you have lots of enemies...help me with shopping for Christmas Food as Ted's handling the decor?'

'OK, as soon as I get some of my clothes back from Gladrags. I had to get resized again!'

'Oh dear, well, you're growing fast combining potions and a good diet after all.' Andy chuckled. 'You'll soon physically catch up to your peers.'

'I should hope so...' Selene pouted, arms crossed. She just got back to barely-decent levels when she started Hogwarts plus height, she needed more to be 'ideal healthy'.

xxx

Nymphadora Tonks has a lot to complain about when she got home that night.

Her first year or rather, first three years of Auror Training required physical training from hell, magical marksmanship and survival skills before stealth and infiltration, combat training and investigation training happens. So yes, she's tired as hell and is looking forward to a vacation in home-sweet-home on her bed, not that crappy cot in school! Ugh!

'I'm hooome!'

'Welcome back Dora!' her family greeted.

'I'm just glad to be home! Auror Academy is nasty as heck!' Dora complained. 'Its so bad nobody's being sexist against me in there!'

'Well, that's one good thing out of it cousin!' Selene smiled. 'We ladies can be scary if need be.'

'Exactly.' Andy agreed. 'You just need to take out your inner beast and show these sexists what you're made of.'

'Besides, with Moody as my teacher, I probably have it worse than you!' Selene quipped. 'But end product is worth the pain in training Dora. You'd be a powerful witch afterwards.'

'I hope it's worth it, my whole body's sore!'

It was winter time, cold as heck, but magical homes are always warm and cozy despite nasty weather outside.

But before New Year's, she was summoned to the Cavallone Estate to have a New Year's Party with her Family in the Annual Vongola Alliance Party(there's many annual parties in one year). So she has to bring with her, her best clothes during her stay. Though her outfits tend to give an impression she's a wealthy civilian's child(she is), concealing the fact that she's a Guardian though many people DID wonder why Dino has a young girl with him, with uniquely-dyed hair. But a beautiful young girl at that there were many inquiries about her background because she was dressed to impress and thanks to potions, her hair was gorgeous. It was vibrant, glossy and looks silky to touch!

However, parties aren't all that peaceful either as Assassinations STILL happen...

...that Selene was forced to show what she was despite being all innocent and cute the whole night, showing how capable of murder she was.

'...this is one exciting New Year's party Dino~' Selene stated playfully, corpse on her feet but she stayed clean. 'But still, can't they lay off at least once?' she mused as she rummaged the dead body for belongings. A second gun, spare mags, blowdarts, wallet with money and cards, and...a Mission File to kill someone who was NOT Dino, Dino just happened to be within Line of Fire and she just saved the real target some trouble, showing the file to her boss who handed it to the target who wasn't too happy.

'There's no such thing as schedules on attacks and assassinations.' Dino sighed. 'This happens once in a while, even on parties. Might as well get used to it.'

'Its exciting at least.' Selene chirped. 'We should do this again!'

'Oi oi!'

xxx

After the Assassination hoo-hah, party went on as if it never happened.

But still, she got the interest of many people for her quick defense of her boss at such a young age. Many notable people approached her for a chat and she cheats through Telepathy to get by while protecting herself from being 'smothered' that gets her mad but held it in.

Reborn approached her.

'You handled them well.' Reborn praised as he approached her by the desserts station of the buffet.

'I wish I can retaliate. They're forcing themselves on me, that's like being raped, you know?' Selene growled. 'If murders didn't require Mission Files, I'd have taught them a lesson.'

'Well, I deal with such irritants every day myself.' said Reborn. 'Guardians who are attractive in regards to power and ability get aggressively courted. But you're already a done deal. Harmonized plus contract.'

'I still don't know to this day why I harmonized with Dino though...I hardly know boss though he treats me well.' Selene told him.

'Dino's personality is good for someone like you who just got out of a nasty home life. His personality appealed to your flames and chose him on the spot for you even though you just brushed each other on that day in the restaurant.' Reborn explained. 'Once its school vacation, live in the mansion to get to know him better, you'll understand why your flames latched to him for you.'

'Oh...OK. At least when I was called for a job, he has confidence in me that I can do the job and treated me accordingly. I liked that.' Selene went schweet.

'And you did your job well that Vongola knows what to do, and that man's in the doghouse.'

'As he so deserves.' Selene sneered with a dark smile. 'For what he's done to his wife and son just for his own convenience disregarding the fallout. That man isn't fit to have his own family much less care for a stray dog if he treats them as he wishes for his own convenience. He wasn't there when I had to fix his family's mental and emotional train wrecks he caused.'

'Nono said as much. Well, the wife and child have a happy ending at least, they just don't know it yet despite already living it.'

'I sure hope so, been stuck in school since that day.' Selene sighed. 'I wish I had an excuse to transfer but my late parents made their alma mater a done deal, everything paid for. I have no choice.'

'Well, you have until 15 so its only a couple more years. Then you can transfer here.'

'K~'

'By the way, what's with that rule that as long as you pass certain exams at 15, you can legally be an adult?'

'That rule only applies to old blood families like mine. That sadly doesn't apply to anyone else who's not a born noble and to qualify, your family must at least have a minimum history of 400 years with notable accomplishments and 13 family heads within that time and of course, stinking rich and so deeply rooted into the social ladder, and acknowledged by everyone else to become a noble family.' Selene quipped. 'Its so incase anything happens, heirs can act immediately as functionable family heads but still restrained from full family resources till they're 17.'

'Ah...so how old's yours?'

'Since the 12th Century. It started with a man called Linfred of Stitchcombe whose nickname was 'the Potterer' and that got corrupted into 'Potter' in time, hence my surname.'

'Old indeed.'

'Yeah, and while my family's good with money, they're not like most families, spending like crazy just to keep showing they're still rich...this party being one such example.' Selene told him as they looked at the lavishly-decorated Grand Hall with delicacies money can buy. 'My family sees how rich people live and how they meet their financial downfalls, and devised ways of life to live in modest comfort without such pitfalls while still ensuring money still rains on us. Its to the extent that my father left me one hell of a Trust Fund I can afford Dino's ring just fine and to me that's payphone change-cheap.'

'Mio dio.' Reborn shook his head. 'To you such a high-quality ring is _cheap_?' he had heard from Dino that a Vindice showed up, getting wind of her background that's Class A Omerta only she can divulge if trusted enough. 'Most Dons would _froth_ at the mouth and have _emotional stroke_ from having to spend such an amount. How much?'

'530100 Euros.' Reborn choked at her blase, no-big-deal bored reply. To her that's _payphone change_ off of her _Trust Fund_? Her family must be incredibly wise and savvy with money! Then again, her family watches everyone's spending mistakes as tradition in order to be motivated enough to keep money raining on them! Moreover, who made the Ring if she didn't go to Talbot as she has yet to get complete Mafia Education?

530100 Euros for a Security Ring. And shockingly, that Security Ring costs more than most Rings Dons pay for to pay for a Flame Ring worthy of a Family Head.

And that amount also totals his years of pay of tutoring Dino till he's 20 due to his rates as Arcobaleno.

This girl will be the death of him via shock, however fond he grows of her for being loyal and competent to and for her boss and she's becoming quite the young lady under competent tutoring from her Cousin.

Speaking...

'By the way, you're learning how to be a proper Lady from your cousin?'

'Yeah. She's a Black but her nutjob of an Aunt disowned her for marrying for love instead of an ahem, noteworthy young man, forgetting only the Family Head can disown anybody which he never did, but she still keeps her distance. The Main Branch has a history of nasty mental illnesses and fertility issues from too much selective breeding and by keeping her distance, they stupidly forgot some laws which she takes advantage of as a means of spite. Since I'm a Black Descendant too through my grandfather, I have some access as well, albeit limited.'

'Heee...'

'Cousin is very cunning, and cunning is in her family's blood, if only to protect her commoner husband and daughter from her nutjob relatives who wasn't me. Hell, I'm helping her out you know.'

She needs a visit from Shamal too to be double-sure as what she said worried him.

'You need a check-up.'

'Nah, don't worry, my family never inbred either, and my dad married my commoner mum since my family isn't into such nonsense. They cared more for competence and talent brought into the family but if only to give you a peace of mind, OK.'

xxx

Squalo was keeping an eye from afar, while having Mammon do the job of gathering intel all over the party.

'Hmm, Cavallone's Mist is an interesting person.' said Mammon.

'What'd you find?'

'She's an Old Blood Noble, filthy rich enough to afford a 500 grand ring for her boss and boredly call it payphone change.' Squalo choked into his beer. 'My thoughts exactly. She'll go official at 15 as for now, she's tied to some school through her late parents. And she's a force to watch out for as well, considering that stunt of hers tonight and to think we don't know much yet. Her psychic abilities are so strong I can only glean insignificant details she didn't care much for while I can bleed everyone else dry for updating our database.'

'Alright. Clumsy horse lucked out with this one, hehe. Anything else?'

'A big in-house scandal between Vongola and CEDEF done in private.'

'OK, we go home now, and you spill.'

xxx

And so...

January 2, Selene had to deal with the annoyance that she has to go back to Hogwarts before 7 pm, that she managed to sleep in and get ready for school while spending time with her boss, and purchased new clothes in Italy in notable boutiques Reborn pointed her to, in where to buy her taste in clothes all over the boot-shaped country as she can just blink all over the place, and she was a shopper who can go anywhere she pleased without the nuisance called Traffic.

Just that, as soon as school started...scandal in Hogwarts occurred, in the form of ten angry women Lockhart juggled and cheated on with promises of a grand marriage...

...well, he had to flee Hogwarts from ten angry witches.

'You know, I heard the Defense Post is unlucky but he got off mild if you ask me.' said Moody as he was forced to take over Defense, and making her attend classes with her peers for a change, going with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for her classmates, and she sits at the very last row to maintain her facade.

That, and he changed curriculum too, telling them to throw away all Lockhart books.

'You've all had four months of this...this GARBAGE,' Moody spat in his DADA classes, throwing all Lockhart books on the floor, 'We'll rectify that for the remaining months till end of June! I will give out Homework in advance...you will write me an Essay about what you've learned in Defense in the years you are here, and we'll rectify that! Comprende?!'

Yup, Ex-Auror is pissed and furious when he saw the curriculum of this year's DADA, as well as that of last year's. And to his chagrin, Defense was not done in a consistent flow either as unlike other teachers, Defense was a 'do what you want' subject he complained to DepMaged in the Ministry about the matter that student turnout in regards to Defense, is 'utter trash'.

Thus the quest to clean up began, and Moody dumped a lot of Homework by the end of Term, assigning many books to buy and read to help the older students catch up, while first to third years have 'not much damages going on'. As he is still Selene's personal teacher when he went 'temporary' on them, they're required to submit their homework to him, and he would drop surprise quizzes any time in the next few years.

Come Summer...

She's now in Italy till next school term, wherein she'll go home on the second week of August to spend time with the Tonkses.

Because for Summer...

She has to train under Reborn with Dino too. She was given Combat Training in the usage of knives and fist weaponry without using her psychic abilities, knowing improvised weaponry as substitutes as bringing weapons to school is illegal and hand to hand while testing her abilities as a Mist.

She improved in her skills in combat.

All this, while juggling missions she gets paid for, and on her request, got from Reborn physical training for a man's body and a woman's body respectively - without ruining a woman's natural beauty at that.

This training method along with Parkour Training, was sent to one Amelia Bones and thus, Auror Trainees swore in later time to come, that this generation 'suffered pure hell'.


	8. Family

Family

Come August, 2nd Week...

'Selene, how was Italy?' Ted asked his niece.

'It was a lot of work...training aside, I got paid jobs and Dino pays well. I had to stash my money in Gringotts before coming home.' said Selene.

'Heee...what kind of jobs do you get Selene?' Dora asked her.

'Class 3 jobs since I'm young and not official yet as Dino still has yet to make his grand debut at 20 and I get paid in the equivalent of 4000 Galleons per job.' her relatives did a spit-spray as Selene showed her pay checks using Teleport straight out of her luggage.

'You get paid as much as the freaking Minister of Magic and that's per job?! Bloody hell, where do I sign up?!' Dora cried in aghast. 'Aurors get paid only 620 Galleons a month!'

'Muggles pay more? Unbelievable!' Ted cried in dismay. 'Andy, we should seek greener pastures!'

'We should do research first, not to mention learn about muggle culture before we can go about that!' Andy sputtered. 'But at any rate, have you gotten stronger?' she asked Selene grimly.

'Yes, why?'

'...cousin Sirius escaped Azkaban.' Selene froze. 'Investigate him in what he knows before you decide what to do.'

Sirius Black.

Her parents' betrayer, selling them to Voldemort leading to their demise and her life as Cinderella under the Dursleys. And to think he was her father's best friend!

'Very well. If I didn't like what I'll find...I have no guarantees giving him to Madam Bones alive.' Selene stated frostily as the family fell silent.

'Alive...er Selene, what exactly, are your jobs?' Ted croaked out slowly in dread at the family youngest as due to her upbringing wherein she's close to death every day be it starvation or both starvation and a nasty beating, she has a rather relaxed and fearless attitude towards death. She can even calmly talk about killing people for her boss as if its as normal as breathing, and just a job. She would simply say, 'A job is a job. I'm just being professional about it and in it for Dino's safety and also my salary. If I grew to enjoy killing, that's another thing entirely, so lock me in the nearest prison or asylum if I became a deranged psychotic killer ala Lestrange.'

'Oh, dealing with Dino's Assassins, tracking down the clients and retaliating - that usually involves threats or outright killing them back depending on how they offended the family, infiltration and intel gathering, delivering sensitive material without getting intercepted...' three jaws dropped. 'That sums it up.'

'A twelve year old kid is entrusted with jobs like that?!'

That, and she was already told to kill someone!

'I was trained.' Selene shrugged. 'Age doesn't matter over there, only ability and skill which was a bonus I was treated like a pro and a peer it was wonderful.' she said happily. 'And a big paycheck to boot!'

'Er, how much do you earn per job?' Dora asked Selene in bated breath.

'Hummm...because Dino is not yet an Official Don till twenty I'm not an Official Guardian yet either I'm only allowed Class 3 jobs, my paycheck is as much as a Department Head in the Ministry in equivalent. Had I gone official my salary would be around _2000 Galleons per job_.'

Stunned silence...

...that's 500 more than the Minister's Salary.

'Bloody hell, where do I sign up?' Dora choked out.

'Muggles pay more than magicals...I can't believe it.' Ted moped. He works as a Potioneer for St. Mungo's and having Andy for a wife ensured he gets paid fairly AND based on his skill, competence and excellent NEWT Grades instead of being shorted simply for being 'a mudblood' despite his ability. So his salary is a good 700 Galleons a month. Andy herself works in the Ministry's Department of International Magical Cooperation, Head of International Magical Office of Law, her salary being a handsome 2000 Galleons _just for being a pureblood_ and to think that's her _base salary._

But after showing years of competence that earned her respect in many countries, she got a pay raise to 2500 during Bagnold's term. The highest so far among all Head Departments and Sub-Departments. This was because she was open-minded and very genre and politically-savvy unlike most of her 'peers' who are so set in their ways and refuse to change or adapt to the situation to always 'win' in verbal and political games.

And now Dora wants to be an Auror but her base salary, would be 620 Galleons but has a free bed in St. Mungo's and other job incentives.

'Haha, if you're interested, just remember you'll be told to kill some people, enemies of the family OK?' Dora balked back, quickly thinking, "Forget it," as she felt she doesn't have the balls of steel or a jaded mindset while still maintaining a good moral compass like her cousin.

'Well, along training I did twenty missions...'

That means this summer she earned 30000 Galleons. Her boss is an Italian so that means its 165900 euros. Shiiiit...

She just earned what he earns in less than two years _in a couple weeks_.

'...oh, and I did some shopping in boutiques with Romario's help since I have no idea how to dress you guys, so here.' using Teleport, she dumped shopping bags and boxes of shoes on them.

'Yeow!'

'You didn't have to Selene!' Andy sputtered as there's just so much! And some bags and boxes are labeled 'casual', 'work' and 'formal' or 'goes anywhere' with the last one being the fewest.

'Nah, high quality magical fabrics or not, Madam Malkin, Twilfitt and Tattings and Gladrags Wizardwear are way outdated in fashion, just eww. My family will not look outdated if I can help it! Seriously, what's in those stores are in fashion since 1950's! If you are to step in the Muggle World, people will look at you funny while ruder ones will snark at you for it!'

'...really?'

'Go out on your off days, and you'll pass some Auror Training for blending in perfectly, Dora if you can blend and mingle well in both worlds.'

'Oh yes, we should try wearing these things when we visit Great-Aunt Cedrella tomorrow.' said Ted. 'Its about Sirius.'

Blood-Traitor aside, the elderly lady will gladly take any advantage where she can get it as long as it makes her look good, even going as far as buying muggle trends behind her family's back if she decides its attractive though she did get disowned for marrying for love who's a blood-traitor - but not without taking 'a lot of gold with her' before dropping the bomb on the clan, and opened a separate account to ensure its all hers under a different name. But while she takes pride in being a Pureblood and approving 'fine marriages', she's fine with marrying 'outside', as long as that outside has wonderful talents, competence and powerful magic worth bringing in into the family.

Sadly, her family, the Blacks doesn't think the same, too set in their ways and refuse to change.

She treats the Tonkses and Selene well, as they fit the bill, having great careers that ensure comfortable living, and Selene being powerful for her age and a very trusted Vassal at that to noble stock even if he's a muggle. Nobility is still nobility even if she was wealthier than he though she still has no idea what magically and spiritually attracted Selene's powers to him and she herself was 'stunned stupid' Dora mistook it for Love at First Sight until his tutor explained the reality to the family.

And being a Vassal is an honorable career, equivalent of a Knight to a Lord and Selene is competent at her job at a young age.

However, she has a lot to complain about with the younger generation.

Two of whom in prison for life, Narcissa marrying 'that french pompous upstart' and by 'upstart', she meant children of wealthy houses who weren't heirs but instead got a limited fortune as per by right through birthright order. Since they can no longer live in luxury off the family fortune upon adulthood and having to deal with the amount of money obtained from their father, they would go elsewhere, where they can continue to live in luxury by living in a country where it's possible to do so with what money they have to maintain their lifestyle. Abraxas Malfoy was such an upstart and a Dark Wizard supporter who supported Voldemort at that, hence Lucius followed in his footsteps.

And when Narcissa married his son Lucius, he naturally got a large dowry off the Black Family for being Pureblood after his lineage was confirmed in France. 'He got lucky' in Cedrella's opinion. Narcissa's dowry was bigger than what inheritance he had left as Abraxas ahem, 'helped fund the cause'. Thus Cedrella looked down on him as its the man's duty to provide comfort for his wife, NOT the other way around...that's until he was actually business-savvy to bring back his fortune an add more so her low opinion of him went up somehow, and Narcissa's dowry went to raising her son while Lucius took care of house needs.

That's until they raised a 'pansy parrot' for a son, his only redeeming quality is that he was a family person who loves his parents who dotes on him back, and actually has great grades when the old lady asked Selene to check on relatives in Hogwarts.

Then there's her grand-nephews and nieces in Hogwarts.

Selene has no idea about Bill and Charlie who are since 'long gone' into their careers, so its the younger brood Selene targeted in their sleep first week in Hogwarts.

Percy is a rule-stickling, ambitious overachiever and an aspiring social climber if he ever got into the Ministry as he aims for, and the black sheep of her youngest son's family as a whole. Because while they were humble, friendly and outgoing, he was stiff, prideful, pompous with no sense of humor, and a horrible judge of character which worries the old lady when he gets a job one day and befriends the wrong people at work. However, he has a talent that will go well with his social-climbing, he just doesn't know it yet...he's actually a very skilled 'butt-kisser'. Combine that with his pureblood status and grades, he'll quickly rise up indeed. In fact, for Christmas, she sent him a journal she wrote about 'social politicking' and what type of people to expect and how to deal with them and expects him to master the journal, as she'll quiz him when the family visits.

The twins were just as ambitious...wanting their own Joke Shop someday with great ideas that will actually work damn well with potential to go beyond that scope if given enough material, so they only planned to 'bother' to get OWLs for their ideal career. Three OWLs that will no doubt cause Molly Weasley to throw a fit as she was very against their future plans, nagging them each chance she gets but they've long since mastered the art of 'one ear in, one ear out'. They WILL go for it whether she likes it or not as they weren't the type to sit in desks all day drowning in papers and ahem, 'political tripe' while getting little pay for it. At least with a Joke Shop, it would be a real money spinner plus its a fun job with potential to earn more than 'desk warmers'. They take after their father who enjoys his job despite little pay and content with life. They received books about alchemy, magical tool crafting, spell-crafting and potions books not sold in British Magical Alleys as 'ten years' worth of birthdays and christmas gifts' as the books were brought in overseas. And if they managed to invent 'something wonderful' before she dies, she would leave them a 'start-up fund'.

(Last Selene checked, the twins are hard at work for that money, knowing Great-Aunt Cedrella's generosity.)

Ron was a subversion of his older brothers, however. If Bill down to the twins have ambition with work ethic to match, he was the opposite...he expects everything to fall onto his lap with little to no effort, and is obsessed with Chess, Quidditch and Chudley Cannons, a team that never once, won for years after the last game of the members that made the team name famous. He rationalizes away his poor performance in school with, _Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first_. He also has a temper, insensitive and immature with the 'emotional range of a pea', thus very bad at social situations, especially when prejudices become the topic. He is also insecure and argumentative. He utterly lacked motivation for anything yet expected his life will remain comfortable even if he put no effort made him no different from spoiled pureblood brats, only, he was worse due to his grades and the fact that he lacks manners. He also hated it that he gets everyone's old things, and is jealous of Ginny for getting new things.

For Ginny Weasley, the first daughter of the family, she was spoiled materialistically by her mother who 'fought hard to have a daughter'. She gets her things all brand new, even if they're from a second-hand shop. She was shy, withdrawn and insecure at first as its her first time being around so many children, but at home, having six older brothers toughened her up. She was also known to be quick-witted, funny, and could often make others laugh even when they were feeling down and notably difficult to intimidate or frighten. She was trying to find what she wanted in life and where to fit in, and trying things out in school without getting embarrassed.

Ron should take a leaf out of her book at least.

Selene was a good spy thanks to her abilities, that Great-Aunt knew who to put in her Will among the Weasley kids while naturally, her sons will get the lion's share of her ahem, 'cleverly-gotten' wealth first.

That was what Selene knows, before she left in search of Sirius Black, and milk him for all he's worth.

It was easy as she's now not far from him.

He broke into a house...just to use their shower, and using up the hot water to soften the filth on his skin. Took him hours to get clean actually! She counted three while she waited outside, and reading his mind regarding events of thirteen years ago...

...but what she found was not what she expected to say the least.

He didn't betray her parents at all.

He was angry for thirteen whole years, and swimming in grief and regret about her. His loyalty to her father as a friend was strong and he wants justice yesterday.

His mind unaffected by Dementors as he never had happy thoughts for over a decade. Only negative feelings kept him sane and ironically, protected from the terrible wardens of Azkaban.

He was essentially, a miracle.

Sending a letter to Madam Bones through stolen stationery in the house, she would watch this man and wait, while stealing fresh Fish and Chips off a fast food restaurant as well as getting hot chocolate downstairs.

The Ministry cannot detect Flame Activity and Psychic Powers.

Not only that, for children living in a wizarding home, their parents are trusted to rein their kids in, so they're off the radar unlike Muggleborns.

Imagine Sirius Black's surprise, when after toweling himself dry after a nice bath and oral hygiene dealt with, he found himself instantly bald and without facial hair, and wearing clean clothes and shoes.

'What the?!' he yelped in the bathroom as he ran outside to see a girl he knows well through the Daily Prophet sitting on the bed across the bathroom door in the Master's Bedroom.

This girl, is his goddaughter Selendris Potter.

The Daily Prophet described her to have 'traded' her black hair for a 'unique flaming blonde color' upon being sorted into Hufflepuff, and he can see how! He's never seen that kind of dye technique before and last he checked, Aurors who drop by sometimes imitated her style, but in different colors. That, and according to Madam Bones, she is Magically and Spiritually-Bonded with someone thus was her fiancee by default, thus 'off the marriage market' and identity protected on request so nobody knows who her fiancee is.

When the Ministry wanted proof via check-up, there it was, that she was really officially off the market as Magical and Spiritual Bonds are rare, that if one is killed, one of two things happen, both of which, nasty for the survivor and the Bonds are as good as a blessed, happy marriage when she's of age.

So yes, his goddaughter is married at a young age he just has no idea what to tell James if he met him on the other side.

'Selendris...?'

'Yeah, its me.'

'But...how?'

'I know many things. And I confirmed you're innocent while you're in the showers.' said Selendris solemnly. 'I also gave Madam Bones a note not long ago, so you might want a decent meal before a talk with her?' she showed the meal she procured for him, as well as a bowl of blackberries and blueberries. Chilled.

'Er, about that stunt of yours earlier...won't the Ministry detect you?' Sirius croaked out.

'Nah, they won't. Its not even magic in the first place.'

'Oh, do tell while I eat, its been a while since I last saw fruit, nevermind this weird fried thingies...what are they?'

'Fish and Chips...fried fish fillets with bite sized fried potato wedges. Currently Muggle Britain's favorite fast food on the go. For you who had lousy Azkaban food, something easy on the tummy is best.'

'Thanks Selene...I'm just glad I still have someone in my corner somehow.' said Sirius in relief and gratefulness. 'When everyone I knew ditched me and will never listen to me.'

xxx

During those three hours...

Madam Bones and a few Aurors dropped by the Tonkses' Residence.

'Is this about Sirius?' Andy asked Madam Bones.

'Yes...Ms. Potter sent us a letter to wait here for her...and him.' Madam Bones twitched. 'He is apparently innocent.' Ted spit-sprayed his tea over his Evening Prophet as the women of the house gawked at her. 'My thoughts exactly.' she said flatly. 'What did she tell you when she left?'

'She said she'd visit Dino...'

'And yet why did I get a letter from her to come here to make things official?'

The Tonkses knew they had to put their best acting skills on. They after all, intentionally planned this.

'Oh merlin, she didn't!' Andy freaked out.

'She did mum.' Dora choked. 'She hunted him down and since he's got no wand, she probably grilled him good, wanting answers to her past.'

'That girl will be the death of me through shock!' Andy moaned as soon, Selene was back, with a bald-headed and well-cleaned and dressed Sirius Black.

'BLOODY HELL!'

'STUPEFY!'


	9. Facts

Facts

Madam Bones and her escort wants a drink right after interrogating the bald-headed escapee, because Selene magically shaved him just to fix the brewing mess on his scalp as a result of not bathing in thirteen years, plus all that lice in his head.

She found him breaking into a muggle home just so he could take a bath and steal clothes.

Upon determining his innocence, she got him food even.

But that look in her eyes is cold steel...with good reason. Now that the truth of thirteen years came to light that shocked them all.

'But still Ms. Potter, you should not have pursued a criminal yourself, armed or not!' Madam Bones scolded.

'Er, he was somehow en route on my usual paths to my fiancee and we met face-to-face?' Selene shrugged as she began altering memories fast.

'What kind of luck do you have to meet an escapee on a trip to your fiancee?!'

'Ask my luck!'

After much squabble, Selene had her way eventually...and Sirius is now a house-guest while they get a trial for him ready by the end of the month.

But they have to obtain the real traitor and Selene said she'd do it as nobody will suspect her so he will let his guard down. She would do it by the end of the month and deliver him to them thru her relatives.

Besides, the Weasleys are still in frigging Egypt to visit Bill Weasley, none of them can access him yet. While Selene could go, Egypt's magicks might screw her over as they specialize in curses it might mess with her ability unless properly guided by a local according to Madam Bones.

xxx

'So Selene filled me in on what happened lately.' said Sirius as he's had nothing but pureed vegetable soup, seaweed and oily fish fillets and berry juice in huge bulks...and it'll be every three hours until X Day for his trial, along with potions every huge meal but only a cup every after meal, not a whole bottle. 'And I was shocked at first but now I understand.'

'Well, crazy things happened since then.' said Andy. 'Ever since we took in Selene. She's brought in revolutionary ideas we've never dreamed we can do.'

'Yeah, and we're better off for it too.' said Ted.

'Well, living with pigs got me thinking about lifestyle that's anathema to them.' Selene snarked. 'I got into healthy eating first chance I get.' she griped, arms crossed.

'Yeah, we felt more alive than eating what any british home usually eats too.' Ted agreed. 'And Dora doesn't collapse as easily as her batchmates in training.' he grinned.

'Oh, that's amazing!' Sirius exclaimed, 'Why, in my first year with James, we always have had hot painful lungs from training!'

'Well, it helps I've got a head start in the healthy diet regime ever since Selene started living with us.' said Dora. 'While my batchmates just got started on eating healthy fare...just that, where did that hellish physical training come from?' she moaned.

'Ah, that? Remember that big shootout?'

'Yeah?'

'Reborn gave homework to our bodyguards who in turn gave it to Madam Bones...and Reborn's **the world's best assassin in Muggle Underground**...'

'WHAT?!' everyone exclaimed.

'You mean we're getting _physical training_ of _Assassins_?!' Dora yelped, eyebrows raised and even her own hair raising and going spiky, giving hair-raising a new definition.

'Yup.' Selene beamed. 'I'm getting that training too you know! Now, keep it a secret from the Ministry as I got Madam Bones oath-sworn not to tell either.' she said. 'Besides, she likes the idea that stronger Aurors means better-protected community. And the new diet is cheaper but healthier so the Ministry Funding isn't throwing a bitch fit...' the adults in the room snorted in rude amusement, '-and Madam Bones has the actives doing Shift-Training. Half a year working and half a year training in the Academy too to get everyone to catch up to the new system.'

'I pity those guys, I know that when you're officially in office, we take advantage all we could in relaxing as our jobs are indeed taxing.' said Sirius. 'Which means we're slowly but surely getting out of shape and I know damn well I'm out of shape. For thirteen years.' he grumbled.

'And what about your lordship Sirius? Arcturus made you Lord Black even though you're in prison.' Andy said.

'He what?! I didn't know!' Sirius gasped, stunned at the revelation.

'Well, only a man can head a family unless all males are dead.' said Andy wryly. 'Arcturus and Cygnus just died recently and that leaves you, the last pure male Black.'

Then Sirius got an idea.

'Then that means I can access Gringotts with full access to the entire Black Fortune.' Sirius realized. 'I can then write down my will to keep the fortune away from the wrong people!' he exclaimed happily before frowning. '-but I have to come late at night as they're open 24/7.'

'Yeah, that's the thing and tomorrow we'll be visiting Aunt Cedrella.' said Ted. 'We visit her when the kids are home, while ensuring our visit will not coincide with the Weasleys.'

'Eh? How come? The Weasleys are nice folk.' Sirius blinked, wondering why his favorite relatives are avoiding a nice bunch.

'While we're OK with Arthur and the rest, Selene detected unwanted thoughts off of Molly and Ron Weasley.' Ted scowled. 'It was good that Selene made it public that she cannot handle crowds yet due to years of malicious isolation and the fact that she can't stay in the Great Hall or anywhere near Dumbledore so the Ministry arranged that while she still stays in school, she has a private tutor and its Alastor to keep away from that boy. And having such a facade will ensure nobody will expect anything from her while giving Dumbledore the stink eye, so she can freely live her life as she wants. Alastor is in the know and his mind perfectly shielded.'

'That's one guy I can relax in regarding Selene's education at least.' Sirius sighed in relief. 'Now I have several years to catch up on while getting in shape for my trial at the end of this month...'

'I can always chuck you to Italy for training.' Selene quipped. 'Just so you know, Reborn's a nasty taskmaster. He'll be worse than the menu he gave our Auror Department and he'd care less if you just left prison or not. If you're his trainee he'll damn well train you even if you have a peg leg. Oh, and his monthly fees are the equivalent of 6000 Galleons in muggle euros by the way. He could demand that much because he's the best of the best and everyone knows that...so you'll have to pay him a helluva fortune to get back in better shape than your ex-colleagues.'

'You gotta be kidding me...'

xxx

Late at night, the pair had teleported to Italy, cash on hand.

'Oh, what brings you here tonight with a human raisin?' Dino greeted warily as Selene is with a bald man.

Sirius twitched. Raisin?!

'Dino, we're gonna hire Reborn for a one year training schtick in the mansion after my godfather's trial until we decide an extension. He was found innocent of the crime he was framed with.' said Selene as her boss and right-hand raised eyebrows. 'But until the end of the month, he could use some exercise beforehand as a precaution...'

'He's by the gardens on his coffee break, you'll find him there.' said Dino with a smile. 'Who's he by the way?'

'Sirius Black III.' Sirius introduced himself. 'My family's big on stars.'

'I see...nice to meet you Mr. Black.' Dino greeted. 'You can stay in my mansion as long as you don't ask questions in what happens here and generally not get into trouble.' he told him.

'Yeah, I know how guests should behave in a nice place like this but how is Selendris in your place? I hope she's doing well.' said Sirius.

'Of course I treat her well, she even has her own bedroom near mine.' Dino chuckled. 'As per her duty as my Guardian. All six Guardians' bedrooms are near the Family Bedrooms for safety. I'll make arrangements with the servants to get him a Guest Room. Someone will come pick you up after you talk to Reborn. But uh, you know his rates right?' his father invested big in Reborn for him to become a good Don which he is now.

'The rates are terrifying but I gotta do what I gotta do. I'm bent out of shape!' Sirius sighed. 'But where did Selendris get the attitude of being calm at spending such an unholy amount of money?'

'Hey, I earned more than that blubbering man in the office within a couple weeks, and I earned more than a year's worth of salary at work!' Selene huffed. 'Its so much I could afford to give Dino a wonderful training tool that cost over half a million.'

Dino and Romario winced.

Selene was so wealthy she called his wonderful ring 'worth payphone change' enough to shock Reborn when he admitted it.

Sirius fainted.

'Too much for him.' Romario said wryly.

'Well, to be fair his salary before he got framed was just enough for a bachelor to live off of.' said Selene in amusement. 'Its not as handsome as our paychecks so spending a lot terrifies him. Have you any idea what a hard time I had to convince him to pay Reborn for a year's worth of teaching due to his Arcobaleno Rates?'

'I can only imagine.' Dino shook his head. 'How much is his old pay a month?'

'About 3430 euros a month.'

'Ah...'

xxx

In the gardens...

'Mm. Mission Accepted as it doesn't interfere with my current job.' said Reborn, accepting the money. 'What are mission entails?'

'Physical. Combat. Fist Weapons. Bladed Weapons. Firearms. Explosives. Improvised Weaponry. Field First Aid. Poisons and Antidote Pharmaceutical Compounding. Survival in the Wild. Oh, in Training-From-Hell levels so the payout is 400 grand. His diet should be pureed vegetable and mushroom soups good for internal organs, large organic eggs, oily fish fillets high in Omega 3s, Japanese Seaweed and fruit juices made of black and blueberries while it's still in season, as well as Vitamin C fruits until his stomach is strong enough to handle meat, shellfish and solid veggies. His pay for his diet requirements is 50 grand.'

'Very well, you make my day, Selendris.' Reborn grinned. 'I'll make sure from useless, he'll be useful and healthy by the end of the year.'

'OK! I gotta go back home now since we'll visit Great-Aunt Cedrella tomorrow, but I have to pick him up on 30 to prepare him for his trial the next day.'

'Alright.'

Sirius Black came with his own luggage, and the man informed them that after every meal, he has to take a cup's worth of medication he brought with him.

xxx

The adults mostly went out for Trial after securing Peter Pettigrew from the Weasleys, with Selene having to 'disable' his limbs so he can't run even if he turns into a rat to flee.

Selene can only wait at home, as no children allowed in the Courtroom.

It helps that Sirius came dressed like the pureblood he was, helping with his credibility that he was sane and with long hair obtained from Manegro. And with his diet recently it grew back somewhat thick again, but dull and only short enough for a decent seven-three hairstyle. A few days is not enough for full-recovery after all.

So now that Sirius is Lord of Black, he will take a year off to recover elsewhere while doing his many jobs and 'fixing' the family, at least through finances, and Andy will be his Proxy in Wizengamot. So poor Andy will have to put her Telepathy to the test as she juggles two jobs now...and as Sirius will be recovering from his stay in Azkaban, he cannot take in Selene yet thus she would still stay with the Tonkses.

The reality was, he'll undergo training from hell, not just recovering. Reborn's nasty as fuck!

xxx

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy has a lot to think about.

When Arcturus Black died, he passed on the title to Sirius despite being in prison. And if he lives AND sired an heir or made someone his heir and they can already see WHO, their son would not be Black heir...and attacking the person who would be his heir is basically Social Suicide. Look at Dumbledore!

'Lucius...'

'For our sakes, we do nothing Cissy.' said Lucius grimly. 'We are no Albus Dumbledore.' Narcissa can only nod grudgingly. They thrive in the social sphere! If they fall into social disgrace by doing one thing, their family will fall. 'Draco.'

'What about Draco dear?'

'On the guise of watching out for Selene Potter as a cousin, tell Draco to treat her well. Hopefully it will endear him to Selene who in turn will endear him to Lord Black.'

'Oh! Very well.' Narcissa caught on quick.

It was the most risk-free scheme they could come up with, to ensure some of the Black Fortune will go to the Malfoys, it'll just take time.

Just that, an owl came from Gringotts, bearing a black letter with golden framing, bearing the red seal of Gringotts. Other than that, is a pure white letter next.

Wondering who died this time, they read the black one first.

 _To Lord and Lady Malfoy,_

 _It is our sincerest condolences to inform you that_  
 _Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black has been disowned_  
 _from the Black Family on the grounds that she has_  
 _not gotten a 'productive marriage' stipulated in the_  
 _Marriage Contract between the Houses of Black and_  
 _Lestrange, and the fact that the current Lord Black_  
 _stated she broke the most sacred rule of purebloods._  
 _The rule being ' Purebloods bow to No One' and she_  
 _is known to kneel and kiss the hem of the robes of_  
 _the Dark Lord and everyone knows that too well, and  
for allowing herself to be branded like some cattle in  
a farmhouse, Lord Black's words._

 _She is now officially-declared Cut-Off from the Most_  
 _Ancient Noble House of Black's House Magicks, Wealth  
and Status._

 _As for Ladies Malfoy and Tonks, they have had productive  
marriages, unbranded and has yet to be known to bow to  
anyone who is not her husband so they will still enjoy the  
privileges brought by being a member of House Black._

 _Regards,_

 _Sharpfang,_  
 _Black Family Account Manager_

'Oh merlin, Bella!' Narcissa cried in dismay. 'I knew he would do this...!'

'She got this coming Cissy.' said Lucius grimly as his tearful wife gave him a WTH? look. 'I would know as I was made to sign a contract with the previous Lord when I stated my intentions to marry you to gain his approval.' he said. 'Bella wouldn't let Rodolphus touch her to have children, wanting her purity to be taken by him first...but he never did touch her. And she was proud of being a Death Eater. And you my wifey, is the smart one and better yet, you bore a son worthy of the Black Family while Andromeda bore a daughter, you are more important to your family thus.'

'Poor Bella, she probably got her notice by now...' Narcissa sniffled.

'Sirius will keep an eye on you Cissy. Its a good thing you're not like me, otherwise Draco will not get a thing, nevermind us!' Lucius hissed. 'Draco must obtain something thus must gain favor in that Blood-Traitor's eyes now to ensure his future is secure! We must go see our son at once before he leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow.'

They forgot the white envelope in their rush to leave the sitting room.

In prison, Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked in agony and rage as she felt half of her magic stripped from her upon reading the Gringotts' Notice she's got.

A warden was brave enough to get it from Britain's Most Dangerous Woman, wondering what the hell happened...and soon, thru the Daily Prophet, everyone and their infant knew of it and everyone in Magical Britain either shook their heads or took pleasure that she got her just desserts.

Those who has the Dark Mark winced.

They all broke that particular rule taught to them by the family elders for the cause, having done the same thing as Bellatrix, but at least their families hasn't disowned them. But now pressure will be on their elders to crack down on them by society! Darn that Sirius Black!

xxx

After his parents left him, Draco Malfoy was in deep thought.

Indeed, its a no-brainer who Lord Black's heir will be incase he was rendered infertile by his stay in Azkaban.

Its Selene Potter, a direct Black Descendant through her grandparents. Lord Black will naturally favor his goddaughter first over him, a known son of a Death Eater so his mission was to befriend the girl to ensure his future by gaining favor, while ensuring he doesn't break the sacred rule his parents had...that purebloods bow to no one.

And they bowed to the Dark Lord for the cause of Pureblood Supremacy that what prevented his mother's disownment and his own through blood, was that she had a productive marriage and 'not branded like cattle'. That, was a literal slap to the face to his father who was marked.

But if he ever returns, he too, would be branded like cattle come majority and his parents want his future a bright one, not a bleak one while not becoming a Blood-Traitor at the same time. The thing was, he hasn't seen Selene until Moody took over classes, no thanks to that twat Lockhart for being useless, that the Ex-Auror dumped a mountain of Homework to let them catch up to proper education.

Even then, she sat at the last row to avoid anyone, avoiding human interaction as much as possible.

Half-blood child of a Blood-Traitor she may be but at least Cousin Andromeda raised her well after being freed from those muggles by their own kind as apparently, muggles have what magicals did not. Social Services and Women and Children's Help Desk in their Police Department. They were muggle officials who rescue children or individuals who suffered abuse and illegal human exploitation. From human house elf to a proper lady of her class, judging by her grace, poise and clothes she wore that got Pansy, the Greengrass Sisters and Millicent Bulstrode seething that her clothes are more beautiful than theirs when everyone wears their own clothes when classes are over.

Well, he could agree that their clothes looked ugly and plain compared to that of his cousin's. They looked plain and boring while Selene looked classy. Do they order from boutiques abroad or are they gifted to her by her fiancee?

xxx

Cedrella Weasley nee Black cackled as she got her notice from Gringotts that Sirius reinstated her from her disownment on the grounds that 'she has had productive marriage' and a good member of society, for upholding values, and that she now has access to the Black Family Fortune as is her privilege, as well as feeling her lost magicks return to her again, ensuring she would live longer than two digits at least. She had been weakening lately, feeling her mortality but with a boost of family magic, she gained strength to hang on just a little longer as this came way too late, but she could care less.

Callidora Longbottom nee Black looked at the Black Notice she's got and can only shake her head. While proud of her lineage, she disapproved of Bellatrix, she just wasn't brave enough to openly say it, as she is defenseless against that lunatic. If her grand-nephew and his wife was unable to fight her AND they're Aurors, her chances are non-existent against retaliation if she ever broke out of Azkaban like Sirius did!

The elderly ladies of House Black has a lot to think about. Literally.

xxx

'OK, here we go Padfoot. You ready?' Selene asked Sirius as they were in a clearing far away from the Ministry's range in magical detection. Its in mountains near an old Black Property.

'I'm ready Selene but is this really going to work?' Sirius asked worriedly.

Selene intends to do something to him to help his body and magic recover from Azkaban.

'It should, I created this technique combining it with mum's power in my skin, my psychic powers and my magic.' said Selene. 'I'll just be tired afterwards. I can deal with going to Hogwarts late.'

'Sooo what is this technique?' Andy asked as Selene glowed white in power all they can see is her silhouette, wings sprouting from her back made of light and they all felt incredible, sublime power, shocked and shaken by it as she raised her hands towards Sirius as the power reached its peak.

'Psychic...Purification Force!' and she blasted a wave of light at Sirius who felt bathed in warm light that he felt, cleaned every nook and cranny of him...and he instantly knew what was dealt with by that power.

The filth he endured in Azkaban.

The nasty residual Dementor Exposure.

The effects Inbreeding had on him towards his body and magic.

He never felt so clean in his entire life!

The thing was, all Mists in the world felt that power through their psychic senses whether they were active or latent...

...and only Mammon knows who it was, having known her and felt her psychic waves in the Annual Vongola New Year's Party, thus familiar with her wave.

"Maybe...just maybe...!"


	10. Marauder in Hogwarts

Marauder in Hogwarts

Sirius Black's disownment of Bellatrix Lestrange made waves. Waves ala Tsunami as it rocked Magical Britain when it came out.

The happiest of which, were the Longbottoms who took sadistic delight on behalf of their own...who's still in the Janus Thickey Ward.

In fact, they Celebrated by having a public party in the Leaky Cauldron, treating everyone to food and drink!

It was quite the event in Diagon Alley that day, that everyone got totally wasted while full with good food, and poor Tom the Bartender exhausted with keeping up with everybody but at least, was paid big for his work.

As Sirius was unavailable for recuperation, his proxy was the next best thing to talk to.

...and people wanting an interview with Selene but sadly, only one per Newspaper Company as she doesn't do well with crowds.

Even then she sat FAR AWAY from the reporters, but speaks clearly enough to be heard about what she feels about her godfather while looking as innocent as possible...

...when she's anything but.

Mists are cunning and scheming by nature if awakened as Mists.

She has a public facade that makes people feel sorry for her and not bother her due to her plans of going home someday.

And now, back in Hogwarts...

"Back here again for my second year this time." she thought as she sat alone, brooding in her compartment.

Most of her peers have chosen Electives by now and here she is, doing Cores. Then again, more room for training that way every after classes.

For now, she does intensive physical training and combat training. The rest can wait when she's out of Hogwarts when she's fifteen.

Right now, she's making impressive progress for being a thirteen year old, having a full B and a shape already, she knows full well she's the envy of many girls her age for her shape*. Everyone else still has that baby fat on them while gaining more from a sedentary life.

There's a new teacher this year as Moody is her personal tutor.

His name was Remus Lupin, a Werewolf and one of her father's friends.

...who never once checked up on her by the way...and upon checking, it was because he was extremely insecure due to being a Werewolf who has had financial troubles as nobody would ever hire him, nevermind look at him he feared for her until she hits majority to be able to protect herself from him.

Well, nothing Purification Force can't fix, she hopes.

But for him to be teacher even though he'll never teach her herself...what's going on here, hmm?

Not only that, she detected a new development within the Malfoy Family that got her thinking.

Sirius' move in disowning Bellatrix Lestrange, and Andy's and her's interview on his behalf that spooked the Malfoys into having their son get chummy with her, just so he would have a future and be lucky to get something big from him one day and for that to be feasible, he must NOT become a Death Eater and for that to be possible, Voldemort must NOT come back!

The truth was the Malfoys, while nobility from France, this branch in Britain is not wealthy. Just well-off by standards - having a six-digit wealth levels, not a seven or eight-digit one with her being said eight-digit levels, and most purebloods in Britain 'have fallen' due to spending lavishly and stupidly for the sake of superiority with no way of getting back what was lost, worked hard for by their forefathers before they were born and worse, they have no business sense like Lucius Malfoy did though some families have family businesses to fall back on. They know simply by being related by marriage to the Malfoys. And from gleaning cousin's memories, Lucius Malfoy only had one child as to not end up like he did, nor deal with the pain of having a second son who would get 'the lesser share' even if his wife wanted another child to dote on, preferably a daughter.

Well, all magical nobility went 'Victorian Era route' just so the family wealth would not run out so soon! They liked the idea regarding how wealthy muggle nobles still keep their wealth despite having three or more kids and still live luxuriously. Sadly, magical British nobles, out of irony, went to the poorhouse due to a delusional self-grandeur view simply for being 'pure' that the irony was there, that Mainland Magical Europeans were smarter than where they took inspiration from. Something Lucius kept only to himself and his wife, having inherited such knowledge from his father Abraxas, and taught that to his son Draco whose current fiancee through political savvy, is Pansy Parkinson, being the wealthiest in their social circle of Purebloods.

Family heirs have access to the entire fortune, while younger children get a set inheritance by their fathers by their birthright and that DEPENDS on how generous their father is. Heiresses were luckier. Marriage Dowries aside, they have a larger share than younger male children of the house. For the younger sons to have it good, they have to marry a lady who has a large dowry.

As Selene is the wealthiest heiress, being 'publicly married' to Dino saved her from being a target for this sort of thing. If she marries a wizard of her station, all she has, will go to him by default, and gain the surname Potter by marrying her yet take on her name as she was wealthier than he. So poorer younger sons from wealthy families naturally tried to gun for her when she would arrive to society...too bad for them...NOT!

Great-Aunt warned her of that, so no matter what, she says, marry for love, so losing all that is 'somewhat worth it'. Or if she really doesn't, marry a muggleborn as that rule doesn't apply to them and she can still keep the wealth of her family to herself. And that, is why Andy married Ted. For the Blacks, they give their daughters huge dowries and Andy would sooner slit her own throat than marry Amycus Carrow and have him live off her dowry and live a life she'd never be proud of!

Chuckling, there might still be hope yet. Lucius Malfoy is indeed, a smart man. Too bad his father stupidly followed the wrong person for being a purist and dragged his son along. And as the Malfoys are the wealthiest of all Death Eaters, Lucius clearly struggled to stay wealthy and rebuilt his lost wealth when her family became tragic heroes.

What a thing to mail home. Hehehe...

xxx

'Things never do stay private if Selendris detects evil thoughts.' Ted mused as over dinner, he opened mail while Andy set the table. 'You might want to see this after setting the table Andy.'

'Hm?'

Minutes later, Andy read Selene's newest intel that got her chuckling while shaking her head.

xxx

Selene started going to classes to maintain the farce that Moody 'rehabilitated' her crowd issue but she was still a loner and avoids everybody.

However, she detected thoughts that bode ill to just one person in the Ravenclaw House.

So she crafted a reinforced gift box out of parchment stolen from Ravenclaw Tower and crafted a giant ribbon out of the common room's curtains...and took back the stolen belongings of one Luna Lovegood and had a different owl deliver it in the Great Hall, all four sides written with, 'Stolen Belongings of Luna Lovegood returned, stolen back from THIEVING, BULLYING HOUSEMATES!' causing quite the uproar as she had seen by scrying from the kitchens using a metal tub of water, cackling while she ate her food. She eats lightly and her real dinner is after training.

'You're the one who did it didn't you?' Moody stated wryly when training began after dinner. 'Filius is furious and immediately sent everyone back to Ravenclaw Tower before they could eat something.

'I know what it means to be bullied too well Professor.' said Selene darkly. 'Nobody deserves it just for existing.'

'Aye. But people can be cruel and bully someone they took a fancy to bully simply cuz' they could.' Moody scowled. 'Anyways, did you get homework from that tutor of yours? Do it, I supervise.'

'The usual routine, let's get moving.'

'Yeah, but do we allow Lupin in? He isn't far from here.'

'I suppose...'

'That, and a flying baby headed our way with a snake biting it's tail in place of a halo.'

'FLYING BABY?!' Selene did a double take as she knows who it is AND wondering what can they be doing here and Remus wondered why she exclaimed those two words. 'Eta?'

'Ten minutes. Know it?'

'Yeah, I know him...wonder what he wants...we wait. House Elf!' a House Elf appeared. 'Your best Strawberry Milk-flavored Milkshake pronto, a guest is coming so pretty please? Oh, and hot green tea for me and the professor.' Selene asked nicely. 'And when you're done, have it appear beside where I'll sit down on later.'

'Right away missy!' and the elf was gone.

'Never heard of green tea...'

'I bought it off of Japan.'

'It any good?'

'Yup~'

Soon, Mammon arrived and from his hiding place, Remus rubbed his eyes in disbelief...and it's still there! A flying baby indeed!

'Selene.'

'Hello, Mammon. The Vindice declared my origins Class A Secrets only I am allowed to tell anyone of my choice.' Selene warned kindly. 'Snoop around and you have a suite with your name on it in Vendicare.'

'Umu. But I'm here for a purpose.' said Mammom bluntly as they spoke in Italian. ' **That enormous wave last night...what is it and what's it for?** ' he demanded. ' **For some reason I felt...something I thought I lost when I sensed that power.** '

' **Something?** '

'... **hope**.' Mammon mumbled.

' **Ah, your curse huh...I used that power to help my godfather...years of being in a filthy prison and malnourished for thirteen years for a crime he was framed for, I had to clean him up good so some lady will marry him someday.** ' Selene explained. ' **His family ahem, practiced incestual inbreeding to keep their noble blood pure he feared his fertility's a goner but with my ability, damages are gone and through a healthy diet, he'll be fertile again.** '

' **Gross.** '

' **I know but some noble families in my community are crazy nutjobs with insane troll logic they delude themselves into believing, preferring the comfort lies and fantasies bring than the cold-hearted nasty truth.** ' Selene chuckled with a shrug as a strawberry milk milkshake appeared along with tea and she floated the treat to Mammon who took it. He checked for poison, before accepting it. ' **So you want to see if I can destroy it?** '

' **Yes.** '

Selene reached for his Pacifier under his cloak and she touched it, and Mammon could feel her psychic waves at work while they enjoyed their cool drink after a long trip.

' **...Mammon, I can only give you your body back, I can't completely get rid of it as it's bound to your soul. If I did,** _**you die on the spot**_.' Selene told Mammon to their horror as Moody gaped at the two when the tone changed darkly, wondering what nasty topic they're talking about. ' **Not only that, as that thing is used to siphoning a trickle off of your energy due to your infant body, it cannot detect the change when you're an adult again so it's safe since it was automatically set that way. Sooo wanna be an adult again, risk-free? Might I add the fact that as an Arcobaleno, your time is still stopped so your true form still will not age?** '

' **YES!** ' Mammon cried. ' **I want my body back! I spent decades trying to destroy this curse, spent a large amount of money even all for naught!** ' they cried hatefully as Moody took note of their desperate words. ' **But I never stopped and good thing I never did! How much do you want? I'll pay for it!** '

'Well, just send to Dino my pay and all is good.' Selene smiled. '700000.' Moody now gave her a WTH look.

'Sold!'

At least the last words are in English this time. Selene prepared her ability, that all of Hogwarts felt its sublime powers all over the school they have no way of telling where while inside the castle as she glowed white with wings of light sprouting from her back and raised her arms towards Mammon as she charged up.

"It's ridiculously strong up close...what I felt back then paled to this!" Mammon shuddered as they felt this sublime presence of hope he's now basking in.

'Psychic Purification Force!' and she blasted them.

'Its...so warm...' Mammon gasped out in sheer bliss as they felt the power wash over his body and his body began to grow, tearing his clothes apart that he quickly created an illusion clothing. They'll be naked for a while... 'My body...its back...it's really back...' they choked out as they felt themselves all over.

'You can celebrate when you have real clothes to wear.' Selene stated in amusement. 'You're naked under there, and Scotland is stupidly cold.'

'Right...700000 euros is too cheap Selene...' Mammon croaked. 'Money cannot do this justice.'

'Then its the money plus seven favors you'll owe me to make it even. Sound good?'

'Umu, very well.' Mammon nodded. 'I'll tell the others!' and they quickly left.

'...I have to take a drink and forget that.' Moody griped. 'That _man_ is naked.'

'Oh, Mammon's a man?! Heee I didn't know...' Selene perked up in interest. 'His gender's been a controversy for decades!'

'But what was that all about?!'

'Well, I can only say what I'm allowed to say or I'll be chucked to Vendicare and I don't want to be in prison for life at a mere age 13...'

'Er, nevermind.' Moody said quickly. 'But what's Vendicare? What you're allowed.' he asked as he tasted that green tea she had over. Somewhat peculiar but good...

'Well, at least it's cleaner than Azkaban but its stupidly cold like ice and stupidly so dark you can never find your way out even if you break out of your cell. Its wardens have equipment so they can patrol their prison and give food on meal times but even then it's bland and nasty as shit. Inmates die from the cold so they don't live long...its like a long torturous Death Row Execution. And you have to grope around in your cell just to sleep on a bed or use the bathroom as its pitch black no matter where. Nothing to do and you can't tell the time its also a form of mental torture by itself inmates go bonkers anyway. You don't need Dementors to keep inmates in prison when you have eternal darkness and boredom slowly making you go mad and bodies weakened by sheer cold to keep them in for you.'

'That knowledge made everyone fear Vendicare.' Selene finished. 'Even better, when a family member has become useful for the family starting at age 12, they are now liable to be imprisoned if they broke the laws. 11 and younger are still given exemption consideration.'

'I see...so that's why you guys went foreign tongue earlier.'

'Yup.'

'By the way, 700-what...?'

'Ah, in muggle money. In Galleons that would be 126582.' Moody spit-sprayed his tea. 'For services, we charge and spend accordingly and you have no choice but to pay.'

'And what did Black have to say to that?'

'It was tough convincing him to pay our tutor's rates because our tutor's famous worldwide for his competence and results he was among the rare few who has the right to name his price and nobody can complain. Now then, what does he want...?'

xxx

Remus got called out on his long 'stay' and was told to come forward.

He was nervous.

'So what made you come to see me, Professor Lupin?' Selene has the air of danger about her despite sitting in a primly but cutesy manner. And this is a far cry from what the faculty told him! She had them all fooled! 'Are you here to spy on me for that chessplaying twat upstairs? Padfoot did tell me that you so-call owe him when in reality this is all part of his grand schemes.'

'Its not like that.' Remus cried defensively before his shoulders sagged. 'But I admit, my family owes Albus for letting me have an education even though I'm a Werewolf. I came here, wanting answers about what pack I have left.'

"Ah, pack mentality." Selene thought. 'You wanna know huh? In Padfoot's case, he wanted to get his shape back as he knows full well after his time in Court, everyone will try to kill him because under his flowery words in politics, he called everyone out on their bullshit, if one were to read the lines in previous Prophet issues. That, and he stabbed those skull-heads hard in public, calling them _branded cattle_ , and reminded them of the purebloods' most sacred code that they all broke, basically humiliating them in public.'

'Ah, the 'purebloods bow to no one' eh?' Moody chuckled. 'Using their bullshit against them was really good.'

'Yeah. And they bowed to a man of an unknown origin and status, we're not even sure if his claims are legit in Gringotts, bowed with foreheads touching the floor and kissing the hem of his robes when you're only allowed to bow to your father or your husband, along with committing depravity and debauchery beneath their station when nobility are supposed to be one you look up to for their good social standing and reputation, and that means no black records, imperiused or not. He stirred up a Doxy's nest. Oh, and he disowned Lestrange to boot and explained why in public with a smile on his face.'

'Who'd ever forget that? The Longbottoms celebrated in Leaky Cauldron.' Remus chuckled. Getting disowned in all ways possible means that you lose the magicks of your house, making you half-weak, diminishing your powers by a large chunk and cut off from family assets, privileges and contact from family lest you get punished magically. 'Free food, free drink, loud blaring music inviting the Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck to perform! And he's now their ally! So he left for who-knows-where to train?'

'Yeah, in a place I trust. Right now Britain is not safe, assassins everywhere and his senses as, and body of an Auror died in prison. We can defend ourselves but he's sitting duck as of now.'

'Oh...did he say anything else?'

'Oh yes...he said when you manned up enough to think with your own brain with your own self, come and see him after a year. He will not welcome an instructed pawn.' Remus sputtered at that. 'Since that man ruined my life, anyone linked to the Potters are at his disposal, using what he could to get them to listen and play dirty, or dispose of them as he had done Sirius so he has his hands on me. Its why unless you're your own person and not a puppet, do not go near us.' Selene smiled as she projected an illusion of a roaring bear with the presence of a threat that got Remus immensely scared as what's a Werewolf against a bear?!

'I'm really not!'

'Really really?' Mafia intimidation tactics are at play now. But she knows where his loyalty lies, she'll just give him the push to prove himself.

He did not disappoint.

* * *

1\. I based her current figure off of FFVII's Shelke Rui. Can't believe they gave a kid that kinda shape. Can training from hell really give kids such a physique, I wonder?


	11. Cure of Salvation

Cure of Salvation

Mammon wasted no time in informing everybody bar the Sky Arcobaleno due to his personal resentments.

 _To all Guardian Arcobaleno,_

 _A chance to partially remove our curses,_  
 _restoring us to to our adult bodies while_  
 _still half-cursed is accessible. We are still_  
 _'out of time', and bound to this hateful_  
 _curse._

 _Selendris has the power to restore our_  
 _bodies. She revealed that she cannot_  
 _completely cure us of the curse as the_  
 _pacifier is tied to our souls, where we_  
 _draw our Dying Will Flames from. It is_  
 _apparently a technique she just created.  
If she completely destroys our curse, we  
will sadly...die._

 _But at least a partial cure is better than_  
 _nothing. I tracked her down to where_  
 _she is only to learn that her status_  
 _is Class A Omerta levels I barely avoided_  
 _what will get me in Vendicare. She is only_  
 _accessible in school holidays, affiliated_  
 _to the Cavallone Family. Do NOT track her_  
 _to her community or you have a suite_  
 _waiting for you in prison. I will meet you there.  
_

 _Clear your schedules to be at the Cavallone  
Estate by Halloween at 10 am._

 _\- Viper_

This stunned six more people, shaking when they got his letter.

And crumpled it in their hands, shaking and their minds made up, carefully disposing of the letter and leave no trace behind.

Considering everyone and their infant knows where Reborn currently is, they confronted him in the Cavallone Estate as soon as they could on the promised date.

'Nice to see everyone's here.' said Reborn, while initially-annoyed at Viper for setting everyone on him. So he secured a secure room in the Estate for this unusual gathering. 'Explain, Viper.'

'And why is the Sky not here?' Skull wondered as the very-adult Mammon glared at him.

'Do NOT mention that scheming, traitorous witch to me, Skull!' Mammon bit out harshly, making Skull flinch at the clearly-undeserved harsh snap.

'Its not her anymore Viper. It's her daughter now.' said Fon to the irate psychic calmly. 'She passed on when Aria was 18 four years ago. And Aria is fully-aware of what her mother has done to us, that she let us all go from forced Harmonization through our pacifiers, enabling us to find our true Skies...as you have found yours in Xanxus.' he said, giving the seething psychic a meaningful look. 'She willingly took on the curse of the Sky but chose the short lifespan curse as opposed to having an infant body but a longer life so no other Sky will end up like us. She intends to end this with herself to spare her future daughter.'

'Good riddance.' came the cold sneer.

Out of all of them, Viper was the most unforgiving and hated their situation the most. Any mention of Luce, would set him off...like now.

'But why did Selendris never tell me? I should have known first.' Reborn said, sulking.

'Its a recently-made technique for her godfather who just got out of prison. Naturally telling you is the last thing in her mind as on the 31st when I sensed immense psychic waves, I felt wonderful warmth and hope in that power...that I instinctively knew its the key against this curse.' said Viper. 'Due to terrible prison conditions, add the fact that Selendris' community's aristocracy has insane troll logic in her own words, that they practiced inbreeding and even incest to ahem, keep their noble blood pure.' the other Arcobaleno choked.

'That's disgusting, hey!' Colonello barked in disgust.

'That's a genetical disaster bomb waiting to happen per generation!' Verde exclaimed.

'Again, insane troll logic.' Viper snorted with a shrug. 'And they take comfort in delusions they believe in and not hear anything against pureblood noble supremacy, Selendris' words that she was proud of her family as a clan that does not practice such disgusting things, and a proud half-blood as her mother is a commoner civilian woman, therefore 'fresh blood' that she was happy to be born with no defects be it mental, physical or psychological. Her godfather who hated his filthy lineage, having known the nasty truth lamented all that was wrong though she didn't elaborate on it, but made it clear it rendered him infertile.'

'Obviously, that's one of the results of inbreeding.' Verde scoffed.

'Indeed. Blasting him with it cured him of the damages inbreeding wrought on him as well as nasty evil prison effects, making me wonder what their prison is like. Combine that with a healthy diet, he can have a good productive marriage in the future.' Viper stated. 'This technique she created was also effective on us but can choose what she can deal with. Otherwise I'm dead by now. But there are conditions.'

'Conditions?'

'Psychic Purification Force is a technique created by synthesizing three powers.' said Viper, holding up his right hand with his fingers making the number 3. 'Her mother's Blood Sacrificial Power she left behind on her skin that protects her from evil where she uses it as a nexus of and the source of our partial cure...and it works as she could partially restore us. Clearly this curse is evil.' he snarked. 'Not only that, the pacifier's flame consumption never changes, so we're safe.' that was to their amazement.

'What boosts it's power is her psychic waves, and a power from her community she won't talk about. The latter two boosting and magnifying her mother's blessing, and blast it at us. When she boosts her powers through temporary synthesis, its immensely sublime any psychic can feel it _no matter where they are in the world_...and some of that protection imparted onto our skins as well, so that bastard can't curse us back to infancy if he ever finds out.' then he paused. 'She's here?!'

'She spiritually comes to check in on Dino, her Sky. She is his Mist Guardian.' said Reborn. 'Selendris!' he called out. 'Come here!' the others saw a young girl dressed in a cute crimson dress and dark brown shoes materializing before them through a gathering of Mist Flames before she took solid form. She also has flame-colored hair with vivid green eyes, possessing a patrician beauty with her heart-shaped face.

'You rang?'

'Meet the other Arcobaleno. When will you be available to restore us our adult bodies?' Reborn asked her in anticipation.

'Oh, I'll be available this sunday!' Selene chirped, doing a cutesy flirtish coy pose. 'Professor Moody has something on that day so I have a day off in your homework.'

'Mm. You heard my student, you'd best stay over this saturday night.' Reborn quipped. 'You come to check on him even though there's classes?'

'Well I have to~ I detect not-so-nice thoughts outside this house once in a while.' Selene shrugged. 'I drop by to deal with them, that's all and the guys outside are cleaning up for me.'

"She just killed Cavallone's Assassins?!" the others looked at her, stunned while Reborn was proud.

'She's very dutiful and takes Dino's safety seriously.' he said. 'Makes me wonder what harmonizing with my real Sky is like.' he sighed. 'And I haven't even met mine in all my years in Freelancing.'

'We can't describe how wonderful the feeling was.' said Viper, glancing at Selendris. 'Words will not do it justice.'

'Yeah...I'll kill anyone who looks at mine wrong too.' Selendris said happily with a beaming smile which was scary, considering its a child who said it. 'Maybe yours is not born yet. Heck, I'm a child opposed to Dino's adult...in my community, 17 is legal adult after all, not sure about here.'

'Hopefully it won't come to the point that our Sky is a newborn or anything...' Skull shuddered. 'That would drive our paranoia all jacked up!'

'Don't jinx us!' Lal yelled.

'Hopefully not, but we do have to meet them at some point somehow.' Fon pouted.

They all made plans for the day they would all be adults once more, with Skull being the most excited as he could return to his original occupation which was Stunts and latched onto Selendris childishly, only to fail as she's in spiritual form, basically making her a flame ghost!

'Maybe when I'm _actually_ here, Skull.' Selene sweatdropped.

And so...that weekend...she restored their adult bodies, and naturally, they won't talk.

She naturally earned their favor, each of them owing her seven favors, but is willing to accept cash or other alternatives with said favors if they offered it.

In fact, the whole Cavallone Estate had trouble believing they used to be infants, and seeing all adult Arcobaleno got them shocked.

So did CEDEF when Lal returned an adult.

xxx

Selene decided to test her cousin through coincidences on her free time, starting by staying in the library...reading some Archie and Friends comics in her spare time...that Muggleborns who were familiar with it immediately had theirs owled over.

If the local tragic celebrity likes comic books...

...then it's a trend!

'...hey Potter, what are you reading?' Cedric Diggory, Prefect and Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain.

'Oh, muggle comics popular among kids our age.' said Selene politely, but shyly. 'Its an interesting read about teenagers older than us in a place called 'high school'.'

'High school?'

'Its apparently an educational level for teenagers 13-17 for four years after finishing six years of Primary, and after that, University where muggles take courses related to their chosen career upon adulthood to qualify for a job they like to take on one day. Its also a four-year schtick.'

'That's interesting! Where do I buy some?'

'In any muggle bookstore in London or bookstore in shopping malls, for 3.13 british pounds or 11 sickles. Do not forget to convert money.'

'That's quite pricey...'

'Well, its a half-an-inch thick book with many stories in it...and in color too so its a bit pricey but still kid-friendly somehow for our pockets.'

Next thing they know, after Christmas, everyone in Hufflepuff reads Archie Comics, becoming a trend indeed, while muggleborns in other houses have their own. Other wizarding kids look actually baffled with the badgers.

'What on earth are those kids reading after New Year's?' Professor Sinistra wondered.

'Oh, it's a new trend borne out of curiosity when they saw Ms. Potter read some in the library, she's fond of those comics as Mr. Diggory and his friends saw her there with a tall stack of those comic books. Its popular among muggle children which explains our muggleborns quickly having their parents send theirs over the mail.' said Professor Sprout. 'Its apparently why we hardly see her, she's nose-deep in her hobby in some isolated place in the castle but its also a fun way to learn about muggles. Perhaps I should buy some myself come Easter. Its only 11 sickles.'

'Ooh, I should buy some too! As Muggle Studies Teacher, I must check it out myself!' said Professor Burbage eagerly. 'We should encourage these books as a fun way indeed to learn about muggles!'

xxx

Draco Malfoy twitched as his cousin set loose a trend with muggle comic books.

Then again, celebrities are very influential, he thought as he approached her in the library, wearing a fancy dress as usual. She's really driving Pansy nuts without even knowing it due to being a loner.

(she does and inwardly cackling)

'Potter.' he said, approaching her.

'Hello, Malfoy.' she's soft-spoken, borne of abuse. Why muggle abuse their children he has no idea, which is why his opinion of them went lower until she revealed she has had muggles try to rescue her, only to disappear before it came to fruition...and it was in fact, no thanks to the Headmaster who was invested in keeping her there whether she likes it or not, saying, 'It's for the Greater Good.' that got public outrage calling for his blood, gaining the reputation of one who encourages child abuse.

The idiot basically committed Social Suicide due to being too invested in his own agenda involving a crime he was said to realize his idiocy too late in court and dug himself in a deeper hole according to his father.

'What can I do for you today?'

'Well, how is your life with Cousin Andromeda? Mother's curious.'

'Oh, Cousin Narcissa is? That's strange as Andy said her sisters cut her off like they dropped a hot poker when she married Uncle Ted.'

'Well, she did drop a prestigious marriage...'

'On paper it would seem so, two nobles marrying but the reality is nasty behind the scenes.' Selene smiled sardonically. 'Your mother lucked out with your father and I can see how just by looking at you.' Draco did a double-take, blinking. 'Andy's fiancee, Amycus Carrow...she has a lot to say about him that she summed it up as she would sooner slit her throat than marry him, and pulled a Great-Aunt Cedrella in marrying for love instead of marrying a man whose personality reflects in his ugly face and no brains to match. Andy is a proud Black with her intelligence showing in her lucrative career.'

'And as you know, Black Daughters have large dowries...and considering their youth, had Andy married him on her family's wishes, he would have idiotically spent it all, leaving them destitute and he would pressure her financially in turn while living a worthless bum, a parasitic, unproductive leech.' Draco winced at her harsh opinion.

'No sane woman would marry a man like him even if he's the last man on earth, rather preferring extinction than marry him. And to quote Great-Aunt Cedrella, a man who has no ability to be a pillar of support to his family is worthlessly lower than garbage, ladies should be smart and find a man worth marrying, who's a good pillar to a home. A father who can both be reliable, provide and protect his family and love his wife as a woman, and be a good father to his children. Then again, I wouldn't know what that is...to me that is a fairytale that my fiancee will make come true for me someday.'

'Well, Andy would have married a pureblood had her parents been smarter and a good judge of character. Something they're not, but their middle child is. Then again, considering what I hear about our relatives, Cousin Narcissa got lucky in the marriage lottery and stay a pureblood and Great-Aunt was as unlucky as Andy too so she married Uncle Septimus.'

Draco really wonders now...

'So what is your stance?'

'Meh, I don't really care...I care more for one's personality and competence. I don't care about Blood and Social Status.' Selene shook her head. 'And I have no care for political factions either. I'd rather live life by my own rules, stress-free and no irritants in my life, while living modestly.'

'...try saying that to your clothes.' Draco snorted. She was by far, the trendiest noble in school. And it shows.

'Oh, these? _They only cost about 3 Galleons **in a muggle boutique**_.' Draco gawked at her in disbelief. Its from a cheap muggle store?! If that was cheap, he wondered about the high-end boutiques! 'Its purely muggle fabrics you know. If I will live in style, I would have had the same dresses made with magical silks but hey, that's a waste of money as I'll outgrow them anyway, so I'd rather wait for adulthood where at least, such luxury will last and keep years on me. Much more practical. Besides, muggles change trends so often that fashion evolves quickly and it shows. They have stylish things. I gifted Andy with stylish dresses and shoes from renown designers but due to her job, she had luxurious copies made in Twilfitt and Tattings' in Empress Silkworm fabrics and Dahu wool. She wears the muggle ones at home though.'

'Er, we went off topic...back to your life?'

Selene looked amused.

It's him who changed the topic, not her.

And Draco learned about his cousin who was indeed, raised well into a good home by his cousin...but she still felt empty for some reason.

Like a black gaping hole in her chest.

She admitted it may be because she was twisted beyond saving and healing by her past because rescue came too late, no thanks to interference...unless something somehow heals and helps her someday by filling in that void.

'You know, I'm so close to death oh-so-many times that its normal for me.' Selene would tell him with a smile that scared him. 'Maybe its why I'm a mess. I wonder what else will come naturally for me?'

xxx

Draco shivered.

That smile.

Its a smile he often sees when his father has his colleagues visit.

Its a smile that promised, and took delight in death.

His cousin DID say she's so close to death...

Yikes.


	12. Cousins

Cousins

Draco Malfoy began his quest to 'get along' with his cousin though his beliefs since he was three, was clashing with with Selene's upbringing.

Selene preferred a muggle lifestyle as opposed to a magical noble's upbringing. Yes she learns the rules and etiquette befitting a noble lady, but she likes the simple, but fun life more.

However, there are times she goes 'white-eyed' and protected by a magic barrier and for the life of him, he has no idea why that happens.

But for his shy, gentle cousin to smile as if she was a predator who caught prey in these rare moments, it was a damn creepy and frightening sight!

He wasn't even sure what the heck, is happening.

There are times that she looks like she wants to kill someone!

xxx

Italy...

Nighttime...

Selene was screwing with Bianchi. Again.

She 'summoned' lions that drool to chase Bianchi out of the mansion.

'Ahhh, her screams are music to my ears...hohohoho!'

'Reborn, she's learning to be a sadist from you!' Dino complained as Sirius looked horrified that his goddaughter had lions chase a girl away.

'She's just being a good guardian stupid-Dino.' Reborn chuckled while enjoying a martini. 'She's a rare breed for her age. Most Guardians her age are screw-ups and she's shockingly competent for her age. You should be lucky.'

'But where the hell did she get those Lions?!' Sirius cried in shock. 'Did this estate have lions instead of _guard dogs_?!'

'The details are insignificant as to how, what matters is the results.' said Reborn as Omerta is still at work and the lions are mist-makes. 'Back to training with you, Sirius!' and he began shooting Sirius.

'AAAAHHHH!'

'...good thing I'm now a boss at work.' Dino shuddered, pitying Sirius. He definitely did not miss training days where he suffered and cried a lot.

'Work hard Sirius! The results are worth it!' Selene chimed cheerfully.

'IF I SURVIVE THIS!'

'Heh, the reason Selene got off easy in my training is because she does it all without complaining and whining.' Reborn snorted. 'And you two on the other hand sing falsetto! Take a leaf off her book!'

'At least go easy on a starved ex-convict.' Fon shook his head at how mean Reborn could be. The Arcobaleno are staying over until next week to readjust back to their adult bodies after being babies for so long.

'Poor bastard.' Skull shuddered.

xxx

Back in Hogwarts, his cousin regained consciousness and came face to face with her spooked cousin. 'Oh, is something the matter?'

'S-Selene, you have a creepy smile on you just now...'

'Oh that? I'm just chasing away a harpy who just can't keep her hands off, that's all.' Selene smiled. 'Really, going after a married man, shameless.'

'But how?!'

'Its a spiritual bond thing...I can project myself near my fiancee and punish leeches.'

'Wow...Pansy wasn't THAT protective over me.' Draco blinked owlishly.

'Well, you're protected by politics, while my fiancee is a businessman who has to deal with gold-digging attempts on a daily basis, but due to Public Image and Public Relations, he cannot drive them away so that's my job.' Selene explained. 'I act in the shadows so he won't be implicated with what misfortune they get courtesy of my retaliation, see? My fiancee just got off his limousine to go to his Financial Advisor's Office when some skank tried to flirt with him, so...I took steps.'

'Oh...'

'I had to magically move a manhole near this hussy, opened said hole and let them fall in.' that was a lie. It was a story she made up because she can't say the truth.

'Manhole? What's that?'

'You know those round metal things you see on sidewalks and even roads in muggle london? They lead straight to the sewers.' Draco finally understood what a manhole is now judging by how he looked. He looked green and horrified at the idea.

'Ugggh, Cousin Andromeda taught you TOO well...you dumped those women in sewage!' he exclaimed and his cousin smiled beatifically.

xxx

Other than Periodic Retaliatory Blackouts and muggle comic books, Selene can also be seen running and jumping recklessly all over Hogwarts in a shirt, short shorts with long socks and white shoes.

She recently started going to class but still doesn't talk to anyone. Draco felt she talks to him because they're cousins.

But it'll be a while before she eats with everyone.

But one day, while he was looking for her, he saw her talking to a tall floating figure in a coat holding chains, and this figure have bandages all over and wore a top hat. They were talking in a foreign language before the figure disappeared in black flames but said flames remained and she jumped onto said flames and vanished, freaking him out.

But she returned some time later through another location.

'Selene, we need to talk.' Draco gasped out but her smile did not reach her eyes.

'Cousin, speak not of what you saw...or they will come for you and you'll never go home again...so forget it, OK?' she warned him kindly.

'But...what happened back there?'

'Can't say, sorry. Statute of Secrecy thingy.'

His cousin is involved with something and he cannot talk about it or else.

'By the way, where is Lord Black? Mum tried to mail him but the owl can't find him.'

'Sirius? Well he's regaining his shape in a protected location. His old job gave him a year to be in shape again, see?'

'Oh...then can you give this to him for mum then?' Draco gave her a letter. 'It'll be summer vacation soon.'

'OK.'

xxx

Summer Vacation...

Cavallone Estate...

'Well, it's been a year Selendris.' said Reborn as Selene returned home. 'Cramming was difficult, but we managed.' he said as Sirius was utterly awkward before her as he was in his boxers to show that he regained his health and got buffed up.

'Mm! From a skin-and-bones to a tennis player physique!' Selene gasped out. 'You really crammed big time!'

'That was hell but Amy did give me a year to get back in shape.' Sirius sighed. 'My body is still singing soprano in soreness I could use a vacation before I go back to my old job.'

'Oh yeah, cousin Draco asked me to give you a letter from Cousin Narcissa cuz' the mailman can't find you.' Selene giggled. 'It's foul-proof, don't worry.'

'Cissa sent me a letter? Damn and I heard from Ted and Andy what you got off Draco's head.' Sirius whistled as he took the letter from his goddaughter.

'Hey Reborn, you think you can dress him too? Our kind's fashion sense sucks.' Selene piped up, causing Sirius to sputter.

'Oi?!'

xxx

Summer Vacation in the Estate...

Selene underwent intensive training, spending time with Dino and doing jobs - because Reborn said she hardly knew Dino. However, Sirius called her out to watch an event with the family.

'Probably an event their kind planned out.' Dino mused. 'Her kind is A-Class Omerta unless she tells us herself but even then only select few people are allowed to know.'

'Hooo...? That's interesting to know.' said Reborn. 'Viper's got a glimpse of her world they cannot really say a thing. Now I'm curious.'

Selene can give Dino a Training Ring, and partially cure the Arcobaleno that Bianchi didn't recognize grown-up Reborn and hasn't paid the estate a visit since with Dino lying he got a contract job now that he's done with his tutoring job. Sooo yeah, the mysterious misty child has a lot of secrets.

And recently, Dino can mysteriously stay in his chair in comfort all day and not complain of body weariness and exhaustion he could finish all his work on time as taking outside breaks to rest his back cuts down on work time.

'Actually, I've never felt that recently since Selene doodled some glowing words in my chair.' said Dino. 'My back, neck, ass and thighs no longer feel weariness from sitting too long and while my backrest isn't made that way, when I sit down, the form of my chair changes that I got real great back support! I had her do it in every chair in this estate and my other branches and everyone's far happier and more productive!'

'Really now? That explains the strange hugging sensation in my back lately...I'm not complaining. Have I told you many times how you lucked out?'

'You did. But outside meetings suck... their chairs suck!'

xxx

Quidditch World Cup, Camping Grounds...

It was early in the morning, the crack of dawn that they came to the Camping Grounds via Ministry Portkeys.

After the adults set up the tent, Selene prepared the camp fire going because Summer or no, places away from civilization are ALWAYS cold. So she got some soup and hot chocolate made for breakfast. Her relatives are shivering while Selene was warm being a Flame Active, so she was fine with wearing light clothes.

'Good work~' Selene chimed as her family was done setting up the tent, in and out. 'Breakfast time!'

'Hooo! That smells good!' said Tonks as they settled down with Selene ladling the soup with its ingredients into bowls for them all and using Telekinesis to pour them Hot Chocolate. 'What is that?'

'An easy-to-cook Pork and Vegetable Soup! I looked up Camping Food books in Dino's library and looked up easy-to-make stuff for camping.' said Selene. 'Prepared this last night and put it in stasis so I can just dump em' all in a pot of hot water today. Less mess too.'

'That's good to know but let us do the food for lunch and dinner OK?' said Andy. 'What else did you prep for later?'

'For lunch it's Curry and for Dinner it's Grilled Marinaded Fish Fillets with Pilaf Rice. I got the notes here but I did the cumbersome prep work already so only cooking is needed.' Selene took out her pouch and gave Andy the notes. 'They look appealing, so...'

'Alright, we'll have it ready later. After breakfast, go play or something, OK?'

'Play...what's that?'

That got Sirius and the Tonkses pausing.

'...have Dino teach you how to play.' Sirius choked. 'Damn Petunia and her pet pigs and damn Albus for placing you with them!'

xxx

'...so that's what Sirius said.' said Selene, sitting on Dino's empty desk, swinging her legs up and down. 'How do kids play? The Tonkses and Sirius wouldn't know, our upbringing is too different while other societies know how to play.'

'Oh man, that's just so depressing...' Dino swore in dismay with his Mist who really didn't have a childhood. 'You don't know how to play?!'

'No. The Dursleys made my life as difficult and unhappy as possible _so I socially-killed them all through the media_.' said Selene. 'They're famous in UK so Jail-Time is definitely awkward for them while Dudley is in some Reform place.'

'Well, since my desk is empty for now, let's go out!' Dino decided. 'Come on!' and he took her out. 'Romario look after the house for me!'

'Sure!' "Hoo-boy..." Romario thought.

In whatever heck Selene's society was, Sirius explained away without giving away crucial details because of Statute of Secrecy.

Sirius had a just-as-messed-up upbringing in a Noble Family he belonged to and Selene was a Cinderella, only, her relatives didn't know she was rich so her fortune was safe. Both were very old money Selene can casually buy Dino an expensive ring. Even Sirius who was freaked at spending big, was wealthy enough for '30 generations to live in jobless comfort'. His family used to be as wealthy as the Potters, but his family lives too lavishly to boast and feed their ahem, pure noble blood pride so now it's up to him and his descendants to grow up with more sense, and fill their losses back up.

Selene had used up a favor to have Verde, Fon and Skull fix his health issues regarding Fertility and Inbreeding Damages so he can have children one day as he was 'A step away to sterility that my children might just be sterile! And Prison Malnourishment just did more damage!' She also got herself checked and treated because her paternal side were also noble inbreds while her mother, a commoner thankfully has it normal. Sirius also roped in his cousins because having a daughter was tough on her and Ted they couldn't have a big family as she wanted. And she's nearing Menopause soon! Then there's Nymphadora whose hair color changes based on her mood.

So after treatments the organic and natural way plus Cloud Flame Augmentation...the final step was In-Vitro. And Andy wanted to have kids before Menopause hits, so she'll be back in Italy year by year until she's 50 years old.

At least, three more kids can be made that time.

xxx

Dinner time at 7 pm...

'Dino took you to places, I gather?' Ted asked his niece who got back in time for dinner. The dinner was very fragrant and by 8 pm, it'd be the Quidditch World Cup, Ireland VS Bulgaria.

'Yup. He took me out to the Amusement Park while I killed some more assassins out for him again.' said Selene cheerfully as her family blanched. 'He only knew when I told him.'

'You're always on your guard huh? Maybe I should try this Telepathy thing.' Nymphadora mused. 'Teach me OK?'

'OK.'

'But how do you do both?' Sirius asked incredulously.

'With Telepathy I fry their brains, so they're Brain Dead. I also had to phone the Cleaners to pick up the bodies afterward.'

Welp, Selene took to guardianhood seriously she can cheerfully kill anyone out for her young boss. She was said to be so competent that every party Dino attends and she had to be there, poaching attempts were made for Bosses who wants her for their heirs Dino and Selene had to fight them off by strengthening their bonds!


End file.
